Law's Sweet Revenge
by LawxNami99
Summary: Law lost the only person he could ever depend on, but as he grew up, he starts plotting his revenge on Doflamingo. In the midst of it he meets a pretty young woman, she desperately needs help but refuses it. What will become of them? Warning: read at your own discretion it's rated M for a reason. One piece characters not mine they all belong to Oda.
1. Chapter 1

~(Chapter 1)~

A modern version of Dressrosa, sorry guys I deleted the story I felt a little Insecure about it. By all means Im currently working on the other chapter still.

The young boy ran throughout the desert shouting at the top of his lungs "Cora-san nooo! I can't leave you please come with me, it will be hard to find another person like you! I won't be able to survive.." he cried in anguish, the sight of the blonde haired man laying on the ground blood trickling from his head and chest made, him feel even more devastated.

"Law just go you will find someone who is like me, don't forget that I'll (cough cough) always be here watching over you I promise. Now go live as freely as you can!" his voice raspy but urgent, pushing the dirt covered bruised child while he wore a big smile, as tears trickled down his face.

The little boy's knees buckled, he fell crying the tears falling on beaten mans face "I can't.. I can't leave I want revenge I will leave and live freely when I bury him 6 feet in the ground, please tell me who did it? Please tell me who did it Cora?" he begged.

His heart crushed about to lose the man who pampered him when his parents died in a fire. The whole place was burnt down by a idiot who was cooking and fell asleep leaving the stove on for about 3 hours. Corazon was the only person who seen him crying in his apartment, as the whole place was burning, he didn't hesitate to save the little boy he wanted nothing but to keep him alive.

Cora's face filled with happiness, touching Law's cheek softly "M-My b-b-brother Law be careful I love you, be safe he is a tough guy to outsmart so please don't be reckless.. I can be at peace now do your best." Cora's voice faded as he said the words, he went lifeless his hand fell from the boys face, his eyes and smile not dying out of how truly happy he was. The world shunned him and he was free from all of it's toxicating evil the words echoing inside Law's head.

The child felt a thousand stabs in his chest and heart, wiping the tears covering his face in dirt 'I will kill you, I will not give you the satisfaction of knowing you hurted me. I will give you the pain back tenfold you monster.. My revenge will start now!' he thought in anger, the agony inside him numbing determination filling his heart. Footsteps coming fast and closing in on him, he heard a sinister laugh echoing throughout the desert loud enough to make a man shit his pants 'I won't waver Cora this is all for you!' he sat next to the lifeless man. Eyes with no emotion.

The big brother walking towards them, along with a light green haired woman who smiled mockingly at the boy "Hahaha you finally kicked the bucket now didn't you brother, come with me child you will be in bliss I will give you the world and everything you want, if you become my doctor. My best fitted right hand man! Law you will be the best surgeon there ever was in the underworld." he menacing smile creeped on his annoying face lending a hand out to him, Law took it gracefully the look of a dead man residing on his young face.

"Now that's the look I love, you will be my favorite right hand man I just know it." he laughed in bliss, taking the boy away from his dead brother that laid on the ground lifeless.

"Monet I will leave him in your care, have him meet the other boys I'm sure they will be delighted to meet him. Have him cleaned up as soon as possible and give him a proper delicious meal, he will need it." he said humorously.

The girl gladly accepted, taking him to the car, sitting him in the middle while she slid beside him, shutting the door. The driver speeding through the desert back onto the road the mountains passing by in a flash town light's pouring into the car.

He felt the pain vanishing as he watched the lifeless sky 'This world is disgusting, the Money and Drugs filling the empty gaps of the Spiritless Zombie filled city.. All of it is Boring and Dull, these Prostitutes begging for money on their knees are like Transparent Water. These women are Nasty and Inane.' he thought as the city's passed, disgust & hatred filling his core.

~21 years passed since that incident happened~

"So did you handle it like I asked you to… Laaww." A sinister laugh came from the phone, Law scowled a flat voice came out "Yes I did everything you asked, some nurses resigned so I killed them they were insistent on telling the people not to come here." he heard Doflamingo snickering.

Massaging his forehead "Nice Law yes I'm proud of you, now hire some cute ones to my liking please don't waste any time now I'll have Baby-5 pick you up later on." Law spoke before he could hang up "No need I'm sure she has other problems I'll have Shachi take me home thanks for the offer." he said flatly.

Doflamingo smiled devilishly "Why thank you Law I'll let her know, call me if there's any more troubles Buffalo will be on his way with a few more body's." he hung up, Law felt more anxious about getting some nurses banging his fist against his desk, he stood up grabbing his medical coat walking out of his office.

He felt bored and worn out, his bullshit really bothered him, but all the patience will be paid off soon. After all Law was not insane and stuck in his own life, he may have slept with plenty of girls every night, but he was still there aware of everything. He hated the killings he had to do because he didn't get taught excellent medical skills for nothing, all of it was really making him more torn. The feeling of wanting to be free and love someone nagged him. He wasn't going to find romance if he sticked by Doflamingo.

Monet spotted him walking towards him speaking in a flippant tone "Law I have one girl that's willing to work here as soon as possible since where short on nurses for the day." reasoning with him. Not getting any response she continued.

"But she's very solid about a raise in pay, she's able to multitask what do you want me to tell her she is very pushy about working today that it's a urgent matter." he furrowed his brows irritated, wondering what type of woman she was, hoping it wasn't a head breaking kind.

Monet was always all on his nuts like a mom or if she had seen him more than that, he always felt unsettled being around her, and always kept his distance. Law preferred to not have much conversations with her, avoiding her most of the time, but most of all didn't stop giving her dirty looks. The man wished for someone to slap her, and make her stay in her place he hated when she tried to touch him. She was disgusting in his eyes.

"Take me to this woman right now, It'll save me from having to go search for some at the moment." she nodded, leading the way down the pure white corridors to the front Monet felt annoyed seeing her, he spotted the woman. Liking that she seemed a much less of a weirdo unlike Monet.

She looked very young, he started acknowledging her black high sash waisted dress pants, a plain white tank top under her decent black notch collar one button blazer. Eyeing her beautiful orange hair that was tied loosely in a braid that laid on the side of her neck, the strands of hair left hanging on the side of the woman's face. Perfect for Doflamingo's taste or maybe not.

He ordered coldly "Monet I'll take it from here, leave don't disturb my work anymore." she slyly smiled, giggling as she turned away walking back to her desk "Come with me." he said apathetically. She gave Monet a mawkish smile "Thank you." that made Monet break her pen, the woman snickered as she followed Law out of the noisy front desk.

He growled when he heard the break "Get yourself a new pen while your at it." disdain covering his voice, he lead her to his office shutting the door when she walked past him getting a strong whiff of her sweet orange smell "My names Law what's yours? So you what brought you here today? What's your purpose for hiring so 'urgently' it must be something so important I'd at least want to know a little so I could have you working right away." he said in boredom.

Taking in every body language cautiously she spoke "My names Nami It's nice to meet you too." she was fidgeting with her fingers lightly stroking her arm wincing a bit, he noticed the irritated red cut cuticles and her wincing unable to avoid turning her down.

The girl continued looking down trying her best to keep a smile "I'm here because I have a urgent matter to handle in a few days I know I'm kind of asking for too much, but I really need the job. I can careless what you guys do, but if it's money that will help me pay off my problems than I'll gladly take it so please hire me I'll help and I won't get in your way." she said determination filled in her eyes, but they showed a lifeless person inside, Law felt some sympathy growing she looked just like he did when Cora died.

Intrigued by her determination 'It must be something bad… I should keep Doflamingo away from her she might be some help in the future, this woman's drop dead beautiful what's got her picking at her hands. It's best if i look into her when she leaves. Her neck is so pale different from her makeup color.' he thought in curiosity swarming inside.

He spoke "I'll accept you because those eyes remind me of someone, paydays are on Saturday at my house around 7:20 A.M.. And don't be late you have to be on time at 6 A.M your working hours end at 12:00 A.M… You got any questions call me." he leaned in "And keep your distance from Monet she isn't any good news if you depend on her, by the way get my number down. You will need it." he exchanged numbers with her.

Handing a piece of paper of his address "Call me if you need anything don't hesitate I'll gladly help." reassuring her, Nami walked over to his side throwing her arms around him. He got a face full of boobs "Thank you so much you're a lifesaver really! I don't know how I can repay you, don't worry about me asking for Monet's help I don't really like her anyways." pulling back.

Only to notice him slightly blushing looking away "Get away geez.. And that's fine don't tell anyone else that except me, and maybe you can repay me by letting me take you out to eat." he offered his voice still flat.

Nami examined his tattoos and his earrings, approving it just a little and seeing how handsome Law is "I'll gladly accept it does that mean you'll be the one to pick me up? And when did you plan on taking me, Tonight or Tomorrow?" she smiled sincerely, Law nodded "Tonight since I don't have anything else to do. You will need your scrubs I'll take you to where we have some next time come prepared.." having the flat tone lift a bit.

'I'm really going to take the time getting to know her well, hopefully Shachi-ya doesn't have anything to do..' he thought feeling a little emotion kick in, as he stood up guiding her to a closet grabbing her a pair of scrubs that seemed like they'd fit her.

Turning away from her "The restroom should be at least down the hall to your right, when your done changing put your things in my office." ignoring the look she gave him.

Why did she want to work so fast? Not even caring what they did, what on earth did she mean? She really peaked his interest. What really bothered him was that if Nami was in the same situation as him, but forced to work for money. Not even a regular nurse would earn the much she asked doing a regular hour job.

He couldn't help but get a bad feeling to who she is tied too, she was so stunningly beautiful just his type kind and keen, smart. Not understanding why she looked so pale and anxious, he felt the urge to go through her phone before buffalo came with his work.

Walking back to his office getting a text from Doflamingo it said 'Law you can have a break today, your free to leave early, leave everything to Monet let her know not to ever piss me off with trivial things while I'm busy with violet. I'll have a look at that nurse tomorrow I hope she's interesting.' he felt agitated, wanting to go choke Monet for telling him about Nami.

Nami walked in right when he almost threw his phone at the door, but stopping in mid throw having his phone drop in front of his desk "Uhh did i come in the wrong moment?" she asked curiously, shutting the door behind her locking it shutting the blinds picking his phone up off the ground "It isn't cracked which is good right? Otherwise you wouldn't be able to call me later." she had a calming voice.

Did she goes through this everyday she sounded so experienced, he let out a groan pinching the bridge of his nose "No you actually came in the right moment! Forget that ever happened." he had his dull voice back in working, his face stoic.

Startled when she went behind him massaging his shoulders "Get away Nami-ya.. You don't have to do that." his words betraying him, he felt himself relax. She giggled at the suffix he added at the end of her name, she spoke "Stop you don't need to tell me what to do I'll do as I please when I see you… I see a spitting image of myself cold, stoic, mad and disgusted with the world.. And basically debating when to make the next move and cautiously taking a step forward to a female like me your easy to read.. I didn't expect to meet someone so fast that acts just like i do.." the words sank in.

"You don't know me so stop talking like you know everything get back to work." he ordered.

Nami did not listen turning his chair to have him facing her, sitting on his lap "Say what you want but you know deep inside I'm right. You can keep being in denial." he looked away growling putting his hands on her hips, feeling his heart jump for a second.

What's going on? He never took any interest in women, only used them to his liking whenever he wanted to burn off some lust. He felt so confused by the way she acted, Nami did understood him knew exactly he felt. It made him feel mixed emotions, but his face still maintained stoic as ever maybe this was fate? All he knew was that she must be having trouble with some people.

"Nami-ya get off, you have to get too work.. We can talk all we want later, your getting off work as the same time as me and it won't affect your salary. I will guarantee that it won't." she pouted, hugging him.

The hug felt warm and well meaning "I know we barely met but try to have a less cold shoulder around me, no matter how you look at it were both the same.. Being bloodthirsty doesn't really help." pulling away, getting up walking towards the door unlocking it.

As soon she opened the blinds she jumped back clutching her heart when she saw a man smiling lecherously, she screamed opening the door fast punching him on his head "Ow ow ow ow what was that for?" Law's face got serious about to say something "You scared the hell out of me don't do that again.

Damn you who ever your name is." walking out fast, the dude said "Ah she's so beautiful i remember seeing her in the front, I didn't think she would be working here.. What is it that y-" he stopped talking closing the door.

Shutting the blinds "Shut up Shachi-ya i'll explain in a little bit." Law sounded mad for a second.

Looking for her phone in her bag found it under her clothes "There we go. The thing i needed." Shachi looked at him puzzled, Then Law sat down on the chair beside the bag crouching to his level he looked right behind him.

The phone was unlocked he paused seeing a picture of her and a green haired man kissing each other, 'Ah very uncalled for, I should've known.' as he thought, when he went to the messages, seeing numerous ones from different guys asking for another night, and pics of her body going up on the money.

Then one stood out "Just what i expected.. There's someone forcing money out of her." his voice was colder, clicking on the messages that she was pleading in recently "Arlong huh.." he said flatly.

The messages said 'YOU WON'T SEE YOUR SISTER IF YOU DON'T PAY UP THE DEBT BITCH AND I'LL KILL HER, THE REASON I HAVEN'T BECAUSE YOU BEEN BEGGING FOR ME NOT TO, BUT TIMES TICKING AND RUNNING OUT I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS RUNNING AROUND! YOU OWE ME 500,000,000 DOLLARS FROM YOUR STUPID ACT. CRASHING MY CAR AND ALL THAT MAKES YOU FEEL GOOD DON'T IT, BUT IT DOESN'T FEEL GOOD WHEN I TAKE IT OUT ON YOUR SISTER! YOU WILL REGRET IT I'LL KILL HER LIKE I KILLED YOUR PRECIOUS MOTHER! THE MORE I WAIT THE MORE SHE ENDURES GETTING HURT!' the last text he sent to Nami before she came into the hospital, when he scrolled up his face lost composure twisting into a grimace.

Feeling the disgust, the picture had him raping her sister, the pretty long light-blue haired woman with a tattoo on her arm beaten up, and bleeding. The words under it said 'AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU I THINK I'LL REPAY YOU WITH A GIFT AFTER RUINING MY DRUG DEAL YOU WILL SUFFER!, KNOWING WHAT I'M DOING TO YOUR SISTER! UNTIL YOU GIVE ME AT LEAST 7,000 EACH WEEK, YOU WILL START GETTING CALLS FROM HER, WHEN I DON'T GET SHIT FROM YOU I'LL MAKE SURE I KICK HER ASS AND FUCK HER REAL GOOD! OR YOU COME BACK TO ME AND MAKE IT UP FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU DID!' the menacing texts making his stomach turn, Shachi said "What the he's insane.. Where's this dude from her sisters been enduring all that, seems like that girls been trying hard to get a job." he said in earnest.

But the texts did not stop they continued, ignoring some videos that had a nasty thumbnail on it another said 'DON'T FORGET I'M HERE WATCHING YOU! THE MORE YOU MAKE ME WAIT IT WON'T BE JUST YOUR SISTER I'LL GO OVER, AND KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF AND I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL THE SAME AGONY YOU FELT WHEN I TOOK YOU IN!' shuddering at the nasty text that came after that.

'DID YOU ENJOY IT I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL ENJOY MORE OF IT, AND YOU WON'T BE TOUCHING ANOTHER MAN I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU TOUCHING ANOTHER I'LL FUCK YOU LIKE I DID THE OTHER DAY, AND I'LL KILL HIM AFTER I HAD MY FILL OF HIM WATCHING.' he didn't stop reading, he kept on going.

The text had another threat 'KEEP ON DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING BITCH! YOU WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO RUN BACK TO ME LIKE YOU ALWAYS HAVE! AND YOU WILL HAVE TO PLEASURE ME LIKE YOU HAVE BEFORE EVERYDAY UNTIL YOUR MOUTH IS FUCKED UP! OR IF YOU LIKE I'LL THROW YOU ON THE CORNER AND DRUG YOU UP! I'LL LET THE DONQUIXOTE MAFIA KILL YOU I ALREADY HAVE DOFLAMINGO ON THE LOOKOUT FOR YOUR STUPID ASS! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU I CAN'T KILL YOU MYSELF I RATHER LET SOMEONE ELSE DO IT! BUT YOUR SISTER WILL BE KILLED BY ME SHE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING SINCE I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER." that sent chills up Shachi's spine, Law stopped when he found out who he was.

 **All the** sentences **were never punctuated right because Arlong was so mad. The dude was a pyscho.**

Everything clicked, Doflamingo talked on the phone with Arlong weeks before Law had gotten his 3rd car. He reasoned with him about letting Shachi take him to work and back because he didn't want to encounter any more of their enemies, and he'd die unable to work for him. He had numerous encounters in shooting and crashes all lead to him getting severely injured, Doflamingo needed him alive for his own purpose.

He was in the backseat listening to Arlong ramble on about an orange haired bitch, Doflamingo was enjoying the details of what he did to her, and planned to pay him a lot of money to kill her but when they hung up.

Doflamingo was going to kill him and plan on taking her as his prostitute, to make grands of money, and use her for drug deals. He was not going with Arlongs stupid plan she was a doll after all knowing how much money she would make for him. He even planned to have a taste of her, the man was thrilled to catch her listing the things he'd do to her, Shachi and Law where in disgust feeling sorry for whoever she was hoping she doesn't appear around them.

Was this fate? Law felt confused was fate toying with him or did it happen just out of coincidence? Unable to find the answers, when he seen her looking pale and thin noticing how dead she was inside. Everything was incomprehensible taking it in all at once.

Law and Shachi said at the same time "She is what Doflamingo wants and this is bad." they both stood up shocked to what landed at their doorstep, he put back the phone the way it was and fixed her bag in it's same position.

Turning to face Shachi "We need to do something soon and fast. I planned on taking her to dinner today but Arlong will be watching, you and Penguin-ya will be coming with me will handle this our way and no mistakes are to happen you hear." he nodded grinning "We going to save her sister right?" he asked worried that she will actually get killed.

Law nodded "All in today Doflamingo said I can get off whenever I want. We'll follow Nami-ya on her way home. Deal? We need to know if he told Penguin-ya the same thing Monet's to be handling this hospital on her own today." he informed.

Shachi walked out heading towards a Penguin who was flirting already with Nami "Whoaa Penguin we need to talk come to the office, let the lady do her job flirting with her won't get her out faster." he said jokingly.

Nami shot him a glare "It's you again! And there was no flirting here! I'll beat you up again if you crack another joke like that." Sachi felt himself stifle a laughter before breaking into a hysterical laughter, Penguin smacked his head.

"What is it that you needed to talk too me about it sounded urgent, I'll see you later Nami!" waving at her, as he dragged Shachi who was laughing his ass off.

Smacking him again when he paused irritated "Oww! Stop hitting me stupid, I'll Well it is urgent." now he was the one to tug Penguin towards Law's office quick. They all sat down talking about how they were going to help Nami.

Nami was feeling lonely knowing no one was talking to her because of Arlong's threatening, remembering how ugly he beat her and raped her when she was in his care. He verbally abused her making Nojiko go out of her way to help her get away purposely using herself as bait, she was strong not caring what he did to her. She still held a good fight letting him get his way without Nami being his toy anymore. There was one thing she was left out on, she didn't know that the man didn't hesitate to rape her or kick her ass when he caught her with other men.

As long as it wasn't Nami who was going through the horrible tortures, that's what made her live knowing she's well out there. Nami was forced to have sex with guys she didn't like, to pay off 7,000 each week most of them dying because of her selfish reason. Only to get phone calls from her sister all of it was killing her longing to see her.

Having to buy her own sister back from the man who was putting her through hell.

Nami cried each night feeling dreadful over the threats he sent her, only one person stuck around and was putting up with Arlong and his men by himself. Her boyfriend Zoro he found ways to see Nami not caring what he went through, he had his friends helped half of the time but he endured it alone.

There was one thing he didn't know, he did not know what she did to get the money most of the time she ignored him, and he would be persistent seeing her calling her. He didn't want her for her body he wanted her because of her, he loved her no matter what. Zoro would always be pushed away, no matter how badly it hurted him he always checked on her.

But importantly, what Nami didn't know was that he was at the hospital. Finding a perfect moment to steal her away were no one would see her. He tried calling Nami but she didn't have her phone, noticing that it went to voicemail.

Zoro was frustrated waiting 10 minutes spotting her with no one around, waiting for her to walk by jumping out clasping a hand over her mouth, she squirmed as she started screaming.

Zoro pulled her in the restroom, shutting the door "Nami why haven't you talked to me damn it!" he said it in a displeased tone.

Nami was shocked "What are you doing here?! And I haven't got the chance to…. Look Zoro I am busy trying to get my sister back, I haven't had sleep or food in days how can I be okay? With everything happening, I need a break. I can't maintain a relationship when I got my sister to get back!" she felt the world spin, her vision blurring feeling horribly stressed.

The fatigue she built was at its limit "Ah Z-Zoro I-" she passed out.

Before she could hit the ground he caught her "And this is why I told you to wait stubborn ass." he walked out, carrying Nami in his arms, walking down the corridor taking her with him before he could get far. Zoro was stopped by a man, tattoos covering his hands, earrings golden hugging on his earlobes.

He felt a bad vibe from the guy taking in his attitude, wondering why the hell he has a medical coat, Zoro knew the man was just like him. Killing and doing things on the low, he felt a smirk creep up on his face 'Interesting' he thought.

He met his cold glare, with his own cold glare "I'll take her, she's in bad condition your more than welcomed to stay, now hurry follow me." leading Zoro to a room, next to the bed sat a chair. Attaching an I.V in her vein, pulling a blanket over her "She should wake up in a little bit." he spoke unpleasantly.

He didn't like how the male glared at him "What's your name?" the man gave him a dismissal wave, speaking before he walked out "Trafalgar D. Law" he spoke in a dull voice. Making him irritated.

Law walked out, walking towards Monet when he seen her "Doflamingo says you have to handle everything & to not piss him off with trivial matters, today I'm leaving now I was going to be generous and handle the surgery's. When i think about it I feel tired so you can do it yourself, I have things to do at home since I been stuck in this hospital almost half the week. Have fun." he said flatly.

Monet felt herself get irritated 'Joker what is it that you see in him that he's much important than me?' watching as he walked away.

She smiled slyly, humming was she walked towards the surgery room where Buffalo left the body's.

Shachi took his coat off laying it on his front seat, he fixed his hat, stepping out the car putting his sunglasses on. Walking towards the back door, forgetting that he had to grab his gun that he left in his locker.

He spotted Law, he was holding her purse walking out the back door "Are you going to wait for her or we are just going to take her now?" asking him. His response was "We will take her now but we need to get that boyfriend of hers out." his voice flatter than air.

"I'll do it wait here for Penguin he should be out. I won't take long, here." throwing his keys at Law, who was drinking from his stainless steel flask. He caught them, walking towards Shachi's car Penguin came out when Shachi walked in.

Penguin was confused on why they needed to help her they didn't give him much detail, he felt curious about Nami, wondering if he can get a little detail on the reason. He reached law "I'll drive you and Shachi stay in the back with her, I'm curious why are we helping her again?" he asked, Law forgot to tell him passing the flask to the male beside him, as he started explaining things.

The man grabbed his gun from his locker, sliding it in the back of his pants, tugging his shirt down. Walking to Nami's room on the way there he grabbed someone's medical coat from a chair, throwing it on, strolling in the room, smirking "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over sir. I'm going to have too ask you to leave~" speaking in a singsong voice, his voice rising and falling into a musical way, but Zoro didn't trust the man who was speaking.

Shachi leaned against the counter, catching Zoro's glare "Who the hell are you?" he asked, the male's smirk unwavering "I'm a doctor and you!~ sir have to leave now, visiting hours are over~" leaving his identity evasive.

Zoro didn't budge, letting out the blood-lust he's been coping with "Last time I checked, the visiting hours ended around 8 P.M. Why are you here, and who the hell are you." sounding annoyed, Shachi's smirk widened "Ouuch~ the visitation hours changed sir that is why I'm here to inform you, they change every week you just happened to be here on the day it changes!~ it doesn't matter who I am." his voice not changing.

"Now, now hurry I got other things to do~ I can't keep humoring you, I'll leave a message for her if you like~" he shook his head, standing up heading towards the door, Shachi trailing behind him pausing at the frame of the door. Watching as he continued walking down the corridor.

Surprised to see he didn't try hiding anywhere despite that his girlfriends passed out, turning around, walking towards Nami uncovering her, the man took the I.V out of her arm.

Taking the medical coat off laying it on the chair beside the bed, lifting her over his shoulder "Gosh your so light.. I wonder how many days you haven't ate poor girl." he said out of sympathy.

Grabbing the blanket, as he walked out the room, he hurriedly walked towards the back. Reaching the door kicking it open.

Walking fast towards his car seeing Law was still outside waiting, he opened the door for him, Shachi switched Nami into a bridal style position, not wanting her to hit her pretty head on the roof of his car. The man slid in his seat carefully.

Law closed the door, and walked to the other side of the car, opening the door, taking a seat beside Shachi who was holding Nami.

The man couldn't wait to tell his companions about the feisty boyfriend, after all he was an interesting man. Shachi spoke "Law take her because when she wakes up I'll be the first person that gets beaten up, she seems like she won't beat you up. After all I think she has taken a little liking to you." he teased.

Law wanted to beat him up now, rolling his eyes "Shut up, you're mistaking me.. That troublesome woman has a man already. And i don't plan on getting a girlfriend, all of them are the same." he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him, having her head rest on his side.

Penguin felt bad for Law who doesn't have any love interest, all because of Doflamingo who always ends up killing the women start falling in love with him. Sometimes he stole the women with money and drugs, Law was miserable, instead he just burnt off lust with tons of women. He was a heavy drinker, there was never a time were he wasn't drinking even at work he drank a little by little.

What bothered him the most was his hangovers, he was always moody and grumpy, usually he took it out on them, but half the time he would just boss the lady's he slept with around. He had a ton in his house waiting for him, even sometimes Doflamingo would show up and take them if he was interested. He was satisfied by Law's taste.

Nami mumbled, catching Law's attention he lowered himself to hear her "N-N-Nojiko pl.. Don't touch her.. Arlong s-.. STOP!." she yelled, the fear and anxiety building up, she sat up straight Law moved before he could get an ear-to-mouth scream.

Penguin jumped swerving before getting back on the lane, Shachi clutched his chest "Shit! This beautiful woman can scare a badass if she wanted to." he said in startled tone.

The woman sitting up shaking, had the biggest gut feeling she had tears streaming down her face "N-Nojiko…" was all she said. Her shaking was bad her whole body shook madly, Law was expecting that handing her phone to her.

She ignored the surroundings and the car she was in, dialing Arlong's number. After a few rings he answered "Yes my princess." she couldn't control her voice "A-Arlong p-p-ple-ease tell me that you didn't kill her… PLEASE TELL ME!" she pleaded the question.

He laughed hysterically "If I told you I didn't would you come back, and make up for all that money I spent, also all the deals I lost? " she couldn't process her thoughts "Y-Yes I g-go back so please don't kill her I'll make everything better. I'm s-sorry." directing the answer.

He was pleased "Now come home kitten we got a lot of things to do when we see each other, like I promised I won't kill her." he said egotistically.

She was going to answer, but then Law moved her hair from her ear leaning in whispering "I'll help you so fake your way through." she looked at him searching for a answer, when he gave her a nod, she started calming down "I'll be there later with my stuff I have a lot to pack, so try and be patient." he hung up after hearing her words.

Arlong laughed "Nojiko it seems like your sister will be coming back already, let's get you cleaned up now you would not want her to see you like this, now would you?" patting her head.

Nojiko's heart sank 'No way this can't be true.. Please I hope this is a joke, if she comes back she will go back to the same thing.. Ugh it's killing me i hope she has a plan or something she wouldn't come back would she?' she thought fearing the worst.

But she didn't know her sister had gotten help.


	2. Chapter 2

~(Chapter 2)~

Nojiko wasn't so sure if she wanted to believe she was coming back, she kept thinking about it why? What does her sister think she's doing going back into Arlong's twisted care again? Everything didn't make sense. Arlong was far from done with her, he was planning on feeding her to the wolves in the streets.

He didn't want pleasure, he wanted money and knowing how beautiful she is, he would make 10 grand each night. All of the help was going to go down the drain, Arlong was going to get what he wanted making a bigger name for himself in the underworld. The Arlong mafia was the most notorious mafia rivaling Donquixote mafia, they were both making it to the top.

What Arlong didn't know was that the Doflamingo was planning to destroy his mafia, and steal everything he had going. That was when Law planned to destroy them there, when Doflamingo had his guard down, his objective was not only getting revenge he wanted something more. He wanted to burn down everything tied to Doflamingo.

Nojiko was told to shower for the first time, she was glad, she was going to abuse that time to get the gun she stashed in the tiles, and take the longest great shower she ever got to take. It was her second time able to shower alone.

All the other times she showered were with Arlong, were he used a whip, and sometimes he'd use bar soaps tied in socks. A pole is his favorite for her, he had no mercy on her. No matter what she would say or how much she bled, he did it because he wanted to send a message to Nami, and to fill his desire of hurting a woman.

As the light-blue haired woman showered, she thought 'What the hell is she thinking? Last time I recall her ever telling that if she came back, she would come back with help.. Does that mean she hasn't broken yet and is bringing help.. I'm so confused, but I should prepare myself for what's about to come, I can't help but get a bad feeling.' shuddering as she saw the dirt and blood wash away.

The woman was going to take her time showering, and plan for a opening to shoot Arlong.

Nami looked at law "Are you serious? How can you guys even help? If your going to help at least let me in on the plan, I want to be the one to steal my sister back. It's my duty as-" before she could continue Law gave her the nastiest look "Shut up I'll do it a woman should sit back and min-" she smacked him.

Shachi shocked along with Penguin they both minded their business from then on "NO! She's my sister, she's my responsibility! How can you say that?! I demand that I get to help it's my problem. Don't you ever say I'm supposed to mind my business, I'm the reason she's in that position so it's my duty to get her out of it! NOW! Tell me!" she demanded.

He seen more than he had gambled, seeing more to the damsel in distress amused by her, she was a lot tougher than he thought. He touched his cheek 'This woman has more strong will and determination, I was right she would be a good acquaintance.. She'd be lucky if she were to turn into my girlfriend, she would be spoiled with jewelry, money, love, booze everything she ever had wished for. She would get a name for herself.' he thought intrigued by her even more.

She continued "I won't allow people I don't know get hurt for my incompetence, I did so much to try and destroy his name but failed, so please tell me I will be of some help! I know him more than you guys do, without me you will never get to him. That man's dangerous and scary, he's smart.. He even wants Doflamingo to kill me." having an assertive tone.

Nami was right that Arlong is a dangerous man, no one has seen him in action because they never lived to talk about it, he had everything in the book. That's what made him rival Donquixote mafia, but Nami didn't care what he'd do to her, he done so much to her that she barely feels anything. The only thing she ever feels something if it involves her sister.

Law knew he was going to fail talking her out of it, the determination stronger in her eyes, so he said "We will talk about it before we leave tonight, but right now you need to eat and fix yourself up. Where's your home or would you prefer new clothes?" his tone calm, Shachi spoke "Why don't we get her a sexy dress and som-blurhgh" he couldn't finish, she punched him hard in the face.

Penguin snorted with laughter almost crashing into a car, Law looked away hiding his face almost laughing, she growled "Shut up! I'll beat you up! Don't start having perverted fantasies, if I ever wear a sexy dress I'll for sure won't let you see me in it!" agitated that he brought up the suggestion.

Shachi nursed his abused cheek "Awh this is humiliating, I never got hit by a woman in my entire life, and your punches,slaps hurt. I don't want to find out any more hurtful attacks from you, you aggressive woman." he said comically, Penguin lost it laughing his ass off.

She told Penguin the address of her house, Law wasn't surprised that she was close by to his house, he was kinda relieved not having to have penguin turn around "Just so you know we can't kill Arlong I won't allow it, I need him alive for my own reasons." she looked at him in disbelief.

"Your joking right pleas-" he shut her up clasping a hand over her mouth, she seen a menacing look.

Not a bit scared, she glared "I have my will not go if you plan on killing him, I need that bastard alive because of my plan. You are more than welcome to stay at my house with your sister, I'll take good care of you 2 if you let my plan run smoothly, I'll even consider you killing him when the time is right." he said look in his eyes showing something she wished she never got to see.

His dead eyes showing nothing but bloodthirst, she knew exactly what he felt "Any objections?" he asked with a dull voice. Nami shook her head "Good now be a doll and listen to me I don't mean any harm towards you. I love docile woman who follow my steps cautiously." he let go of her mouth.

As they arrived at her house she got off the car, curiosity killing her "What the.. Am I supposed to get my things now?" asking Law who was on his phone, the man just said "Get all of your stuff, if you need help just ask." his calm demeanor making her miss Zoro.

"I hate to say this.. Shachi please help me?" she had a innocent smile, he felt a sweat form on his cheek "Yeah but don't beat me up!" he shouted as he got out the car.

Her phone rang "Law can you give me my phone." she demanded, he hummed grabbing her phone checking the caller I'D out of curiosity, it said 'My Love' he scowled tossing it to her.

She yelled "How rude! Hmph." she puffed her cheeks, walking towards her house to open her door, having a Shachi trail behind her. Nami answered the phone "Hello?" she said in a happy voice.

Zoro growled "Why did you say you need a break? Am I that much of a bother to you!?" his voice showing the anger, she knew she was in the wrong.

"I said it because I was fixated on getting my sister back, but since I'm getting her back soon I won't be worrying. And stop that! Your not a bother damn Zoro how many times do we have to go through this.." she felt torn, in between wanting to tell him what she did for money.

She opened the door, walking in the house was still nice and organized, noticing Arlong hasn't came to ransack it yet. But the holes in the walls showed Shachi the story, he felt sorry for her 'Such a pretty lady like her.. Wow that's scandalous. She's truly lucky to meet Law after all.' he thought logically.

Trying not to listen in on Nami's conversation as she pulled suitcases out, she put the phone on speaker to listen as she pulled the phone away "Hurry grab all my stuff out the closet, while i empty my sister's room. Arlong is unpredictable he can come any moment." whispering quietly to Shachi, he nodded.

Running out her room towards Nojiko's room, tossing the suitcases out from the closet onto her sisters bed "Nami look if you don't want to be with me just say so! Just speak your heart out already." he pleaded.

Emptying all the drawers, throwing the underwears and bras into a medium sized suitcase. Filling it up until it couldn't be filled shutting it "Zoro I don't know how your going to react but I-I.." she started stuttering choking on tears, she was so disgusted with herself.

Anguish and sadness filling her heart, she didn't think it would come to this, she never thought about how she would react if Zoro left her, but it was going to happen eventually.

She started crying, sobbing as she packed all the suitcases "It's fine if you break up with me, but.. I did somethings to try and buy my sister back.. I had no choice I was afraid of getting a job.. All because of some man that is out there keeping an eye out for me, you don't understand how disgusted I am with myself. I finally gotten a job today and I was thinking how I was going to tell you.. Zoro I had to sell my body to get the money, I needed to pay off the debt in parts it was the only way I could get phone calls from her." she paused for a moment. Trying to compose herself.

"I know.. That's why I didn't kiss you or touch you.. You needed my comfort so I gave it to you I knew because you didn't look happy with yourself, I accepted it because Arlong sent me texts saying that he was going to do the same to me as he did to all those men, but I haven't been entirely honest with you either.. I don't care if you cheated you had a reason, but it doesn't make it okay either." he paused, he felt heartbroken keeping his composure.

He continued "I love you no matter what, I was planning on getting Nojiko out of there, I'm not the person as you have been seeing me Nami.. I'm an assassin in the Straw hat mafia. I'm sure you heard about the mafia almost rivaling Donquixote and Arlong, I kill for a living.. Don't look at me any different, I will never hurt you.. I never cheated on you nor do I plan to your the first woman that actually has warmed my heart, you're special Nami just know that." he said intensely.

She cried at the words that touched her, getting the remaining clothes from her sisters closet "Z-Zoro I promise I will make up for it.. I-I l-love you too I never t-t-thought that in the first place, I've had my suspicions b-because o-of the blood that was on your pants. That t-time you came to see me I don't c-c-care what you do Zoro, but I d-don't want you dying on me e-either I won't be able to l-live without you. You have gave me comfort that I c-c-couldn't get from anybody I'm glad you finally told me.. I can't really hide anything from you because I s-suffer f-from h-hiding things f-from y-y-you." she sobbed, stuttering at the words she said.

Zoro couldn't help her because he had a lot on his plate, so instead he comforted her. His boss didn't accept him destroying Arlong because they were not ready, they continued to prepare so that everything fell in place when it was time. They were already full with Blackbeard's mafia.

Zoro felt a smile, her voice was adorable but he didn't like her crying "Nami don't cry it's okay, but you had your reasons I would do the same if I was in your shoes.. So cheer up, you have been sad for to long.. You said you're getting Nojiko back soon right?." he said gently.

"Y-Yeah your right and yes soon, I got help and don't kill Arlong please I want to do it. So just let me handle him you can do whatever to him but don't kill him." she pleaded composing herself.

Shachi came in "Nami~~ let's go I got everything in the car you need help with those?" he whispered loudly.

She nodded "When I get the chance I'll explain everything to you! I promise Zoro." she sounded optimistic now, Shachi helped her carrying the suitcases out the house.

"I know. Don't rush but be safe rescuing her, I'm worried that he will end up keeping you in that nasty place, and who was that whispering loudly I heard that are you moving from your house?" curiosity in his voice, Nami and Shachi loaded the suitcases in the car.

Nami frowned "Yes so he doesn't come after me, I will explain where I'll be when i get nojiko back. And that was a friend of mine, zoro.. I want to see you." she sounded sad, walking back to the house locking it.

Zoro felt relieved "That's great! Now I can see you without getting kicked out. I want to see you too, I think I can see you in a couple days I have some things to take care of. Where do you want to go? " he said optimistically, chuckling under his breath.

She giggled "I won't have a reason to anymore you sound so happy about it. Hmm maybe a bar? I haven't had a good drink in a while, you can bring sanji-kun if you want." she sat in the car next to Law, he gave her a foul his attention back to his phone, Penguin drove when Law gave him an approving nod.

Zoro got mad "Ugh I'm not bringing that shitty blondie, I prefer having a night with you to myself. Do you have a problem with that?" irritation in his voice, she laughed.

"Why do you have to be so mean-" the phone turned off, Law pressed the off button her mouth dropped "You asshole!" her voice showing her own irritation.

She turned her phone back on, getting a text from Zoro 'I'll call you later Nami, you charge your phone I have to do some things.' he figured her phone had died since the call ended in mid conversation. Throwing her phone back in her bag crossing her arms 'Ooh I'm going to have a hard time living with this dude, I just hope Nojiko doesn't kill him before I can." she thought.

They arrived at his home, the place was tucked away by trees, and bushes a 5 feet gate with spikes sat at the front of it, the sky clear blue clouds purely white. The wind nice and breezy the house is built on 3 acres, well painted, plain white with black on the frames.

It looked nice, the grass freshly cut, a perfect tiny red lily of the incas, and white petunias, along with the blue pansies breathtakingly beautifully. They were fully bloomed. Nestled on the bushes in the front of the house. Giving off an enchanting look, the air aromatic, the orchids perched delicately on the stairs, Nami was captivated by the look.

Law had servants coming out of his house, they greeted him with a welcome home.

He was relaxed now, walking towards the man who was taking the suitcases out for the servants to take inside, leaning in toward his ear "Shachi take her inside and get her settled in with a meal, and don't let them find out her real identity, come up with a different name they don't have business to know where she came from." he said tiredly.

Shachi nodded closing the trunk, Nami yawned "Nami don't you try falling asleep come with me." the male grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the house.

Half dragging her before she picked up the pace, her purse in hand "W-Wait you idiot I'm no-" she was tugged even more "WHY DO YOU MEN WALK FAST!?" she shouted the question in frustration. Law looked at her snickering to himself 'Well start learning how to walk fast so you won't have the problem.' he thought calmly.

Penguin was happy "Law you are into her aren't you? Anyways let's go drink for a little, I think I need one since were going to have a long night." he said frankly, getting a glare from Law "I just think she's a headache, seeing the way she is I'm prepared to see a green haired man roaming my halls." his said calmly, Penguin laughed patting his shoulder.

Nami was greeted by a marbled tiled floor, and purely white light grey walls. Not much decorative but it was nice very spacious, some of the walls had golden plated picture frames of Law with tons of beautiful women. The house had low profile LED recessed ceiling lights they were dimmed.

She face palmed herself wishing she knew he was a womanizer, Shachi led her down a long corridor turning a left. Seeing the spacious room and the long stairs not much different than the entrance.

Shachi thought 'With her pacing it will be forever.' he hauled her up over his shoulder "PUT ME DOWN NOW SHACHI!" she screamed, having a bunch of females crowd the stairs.

The man grunted half up the stairs "SHACHI YOU WILL REGRET THIS! I'LL BEAT YOU UP!" she was petrified that he would drop her, the woman just stared talking amongst themselves, Nami figured that those were his harem.

Trying to keep back a laugh "Wow so he's a womanizer hilarious." the man wanted to throw her down the stairs "Shut up Nami you really don't know anything." feeling a menacing vibe from Shachi she glared at him.

He set her down she had a focused look "So which one does he love?" she asked seriously, Shachi face palmed himself, grabbing her wrist again tugging her towards her room.

The room she got was so amazingly spacious, a greyish black Baldachin style king sized bed sat in the middle, beside the bed was a lamp on a table. In front of the bed was a dazzling greyish white faux sheepskin rug, sat on top of it was a luxurious grey deckard upholstered bench, with pillows on each side. A grey zebra printed soft faux fur fleece blanket thrown on top of it.

Grey 8 chest drawers on the far side of the room, right beside it was a white grey marbled wardrobe closet. Next to her window was a grey vanity desk, a nice grey silky victorian chair sitting in front of it.

The bathroom had 2 doors inside it is a nice private bath and walk in shower, with a double vanity. Nami had it all the girl was super lucky.

"Wow.. this rooms amazing." she was amused, Shachi spoke "Get in the shower. We won't have time for you to get ready later on, and aren't you hungry? I was planning to feed you after because you'll get a stomach ache." he said in generosity.

Nami frowned, she didn't want to shower in the bathroom due to how bad her trauma was. That forced her to use a water hose outside at her used to be home. She hesitated "A-Alright, I'll try to hurry thanks Shachi.." she feared the worst entering the bathroom, he was about to leave.

"WAIT! Shachi do me a favor pretty please, turn on the water for me?" she asked, the man turned around "Why?" he asked out of curiosity. Nami just said "I don't know how to turn on the water.. Sorry?" somehow she was lying he didn't know why, so he did as he was asked.

Apologising to him before he left the room, Shachi was curious but he rather warned Law of her being sketched out in the restroom. Nami undressed herself in her room, walking to the vanity desk taking her makeup off with a wipe she had from her purse.

After she was done Nami checked the bruise Arlong gave her on her face, it was slowly going away. But it was still dark, she eyed her awfully thinned body cringing at the sight of it. Nami couldn't help but feel a huge lump form in her throat, tears started streaming heavily. As she undid her braid, she was happy that she was going to be free soon, the air was always thick around her. The woman was suffering alone, all she could do was think it was going to be over soon.

Nami turned around to check the bigger bruise on her back, and whiplashes that seemed to be hurting more. Gasping they looked worse. The gashes on her back were still fresh, from another tool Arlong used was a wooden stick. Not too long ago he showed up at her house, talking about why does she need other men and their money he was naively asking her many obvious questions.

That time he showed up unexpectedly Arlong threw her in the shower, turning hot water on max burning her skin, until he was pleased the male held her by her hair, hitting her with the wooden stick he brought with him. When she stopped crying he used the whip he had tied on his belt, making her back bleed a lot her skin was throbbing in pain, he didn't have any mercy. Until she passed out he would stop hitting her.

The man was truly evil and sick, keeping an eye on her most of the time. He would stop when she said she would return, most of the time she did but with Nojiko's help she refused to go back praying her sister would be okay while she used her body for money. Nami did so many things to tarnish his name in the underworld, all times trying ended with epic failure.

Law came in the room "Get out! What the hell do you know privacy!" she yelled, but he ignored her, seeing her face bruised didn't surprise him. But he finally found the reason why her makeup was entirely different, her body was pale, disturbingly thin. Law didn't look away dismissing her shouts with a wave of his hand.

Walking towards her "Did he do those things to you? Why haven't you got a doctor to see those wounds?" his voice cold than it was before, the man schooled his face back into a stoic mask, he felt a big headache creeping in. They had no time to be fooling around, if this is what her sister is going through he wanted to save her soon than later.

The man asked again "Did he do all of that to you? We need you to shower now Nami-ya, there's no time to waste. I'll treat them when you get out the shower com-" she shook her head "Do you have a outdoor shower or something? I don't feel comfortable going in there." he was only confirming his suspicions, refusing to let her shower outside.

He grabbed her carrying her into the restroom, she squirmed scared of touching the burning water, he set her down in the tub she tried to stay calm closing her eyes. But then Nami glanced at Law she seen Arlong she stood up "G-Get away! Stay away from me!" she was stepping around avoiding him.

I'm working on the next part right now. I'll edit if there's anything wrong in a little after I'm done.


	3. Chapter 3

~(Chapter 3)~

A quick note: Law was five years old when Cora died in the story, just so you know. And he's 26 lol the same age as the canon. I keep forgetting too put these things out there. Which is another reason why I deleted the story. Don't forget to follow it will continue, and don't forget to review! Be honest, but don't be rude or mean about it.

Hopping out the tub she fell "Stay away!" she tried to reach the door, but Law pinned her down with his hands on her shoulders "Calm down Nami-ya, your trauma is getting the best of you." she was panicking her heart hammering, she was scared elbowing his stomach, he let go accidentally. The impact to his stomach really caught him off guard.

She got up fast running out the door to the restroom, Shachi came in with Penguin to see what was going on. shocked seeing Law on the ground "GET HER!" he shouted. Getting up as nursed his stomach Nami tried running out the door.

Then Penguin tackled her pinning her arms down "Sorry Nami but I have to do this." he said apologetically, looking away when he spotted her boobs slightly blushing, Shachi grabbed her legs pinning them down "Was the trauma finally kicking in?" he asked.

Nami continued resisting "Let me go! You monster!" she tried so hard to break out of their holds, almost succeeding but they held her down tighter. She screamed "Arlong don't touch me, please I'm sorry!" her panicking worsening, she couldn't breathe.

Law nodded "She's freaking strong I didn't expect that elbow to hurt, I let my guard down.. I guess it's the shower that bothers her. Get her up I have no choice but to bathe her." he walked towards the restroom shutting the water off, Penguin held her arms to her chest while Shachi held her legs carrying her into the restroom. Handing the woman in nude over to Law who held his arms open.

Just how bad was her trauma? what else was there that will trigger her? He could think of all the things that would make her lose her cool just like this. Law wanted nothing more than to kill that man, seeing a beautiful woman like that deep in trauma really made him hurt, he never thought the trauma was bad. Nami tried so hard to look like she was fine, but inside she was broken in pieces, he didn't know if he would exactly let her kill him because he wanted to do it.

"I'll handle it from here just keep yourself guarding the room, if the woman come up here and try to figure out what's wrong, I'm sure when Doflamingo comes he will get an ear fill, and it won't be good, I'm debating on whether they should move out or stay I'll give you the word later." he said flatly. Knowing that he was going to have his hands full, wondering if her boyfriend ever dealt with this.

The pair left him alone to guard the door.

But in reality Zoro didn't know how she was, he just gave her comfort because she needed it, he didn't want to ask because she would avoid it no matter what. Their relationship was falling apart Zoro knew that and was prepared for her to say it, Nami was never opened about the things Arlong did. Nor when he showed up she kept quiet about it, covering the bruises and stuff with makeup. Zoro always wanted to ask her but couldn't, she wouldn't allow it.

Seeing her in such a state bothered him, with her being around him, she was like an open book. He seen through all her fake smiles, her words, her actions, clearly she was not happy at all. If it was about her sister he was going to save her earlier than he thought. Who in their right minds do this to a woman, he was prepared to have her go crazy if she laid on the bed, he was going to make her overcome all her fears. The man wanted to see her happy that was all.

Law planned to get things done right away, he was going to do it smart. He knew she would be happy and her sister if they stayed with him, making a final decision he was going to regret. He was going to tell his woman to leave, knowing their mouths don't stay shut, it would be hard to keep her hidden. From that disgusting man.

The man was prepared for it all. Prepared that Doflamingo will be in his hair.

Law held her "It's okay, It's okay Nami-ya hang onto me if that makes you feel better." he said calmly, whispering in her ear "Nami-ya hold onto me if you feel comfortable, don't run just hold me, I'll never hurt you so snap out of it. If your eyes are deceiving you then close them listen to my voice." he felt her turn around, seeing her eyes squeezed shut.

The lady wrapped her arms around him, he held her gently "Now I have to get you in the shower Nami-ya, I'll go in with you until you calmly get over it okay?" his voice calmer than it have ever been. She nodded, letting him take off his clothes to help her shower, without getting his favorite clothes messed up.

He picked her up getting in the tub alongside her, having the orange haired woman relax in front of him. He started from her back "Stay calm I am just washing your back okay?" reassuring her, before he touched the woman. Washing her back gently, some of the cuts opened, he decided that it would be best if he sat on the brim of the tub.

Making sure he had every cut washed, as he sat on the tub, he shifted himself so he could wash her body. Instead she freaked "D-Don't! Please D-D-Don't d-drown me!" she spoke out of fear, shaking uncontrollably. Law felt anger seeping in, that bastard Arlong was wrong.

"Nami-ya I won't hurt you, I won't touch you in any way you won't like so calm down." he felt himself gain new patience, scrubbing every part of her. Along with her hair that was already knotted, making sure he got every part of her scalp scrubbed, she relaxed a bit the shaking calming a little, but she was still shaking. It was like she was prepared to get hit.

Law undid the tubs plug, having the shower head turned on. That's what made her freak "Please not the wires! No please don't hit me with the whips!" she jumped back, but he caught her before she could dash out the room.

Holding her under the shower head, closing the curtain "Nami-ya try to control yourself I won't do that." keeping her in place, he had no choice wrapping an arm tightly around her stomach. Rinsing every part as she thrashed eating the blows Nami gave him, she calmed down when the hits didn't come.

Law kept her there for 5 minutes, he spoke in her ear "This is what I'll have you do every day.. I'll sit right with you, you will overcome this I'll be right beside you every step." it was a long time ago when he had a girl like that, but Doflamingo killed her when she defied him.

The girl was less prettier, plainly short black hair averaged sized body, she didn't go through what Nami did though. She went through sexual abuse the parents that were supposed to love her and take care of her, sold her to a group of men that did disgusting things to her every night. But what nami went through was much worse, she went through both with Arlong that gave her horrible trauma.

Law knew that he would need the green haired man, he would need him to calm her down on the bed. He had respect that she was taken, the man didn't plan on touching her in that way unless he got permission to. Though that was never his intention he didn't want to fall in love.

He got that she is a loyal girl, if she didn't have Arlong in her head most likely she wouldn't have done those things.

He took her out the tub "L-Law.. You don't plan to use me like Arlong has do you?" she was asking out of paranoia, hoping she would get the answer she wanted. Wrapping her body in a towel holding her, so she won't run from him.

Law spoke "No I would never do that, I'm not inhumane or a sick bastard like him. I'll take care of you, you have my word and I won't go back on it." he was trying his best to sound calm, he felt more anger 'What a messed up bastard that scum is.' he thought.

She turned to him "I will believe you, but I can't help it, I see him everywhere. I avoided these spots because of that specific reason." she said in a shaky voice, Nami tried her best to calm down. Leaving him questioning how did she do it without that man appearing in her eyes?

Law carried her into the room "Shachi-ya get in here." the man opened the door, walking in "what's your plan now?" he asked, hoping that it was what he had expected.

Law gave him a nod "Kick them out, and tell them I don't ever want to see them or I'll kill them. And I am not bluffing, out in 10 minutes no excuses." his voice hardened, Shachi nodded leaving closing the door behind him.

Nami looked at him "I'll dress myself, thank you." she said in sincerity, he gave her a scowl "Woman I have to sanitize and patch that back of yours." irritation now showing.

He didn't rush on her wounds Law took him time patching the gashes, everytime he would sanitize them she would wince, or groan arching her back. She was fed up "Would you stop that, look if you wan-" he patched it with a slap. She screamed sweat covering her forehead.

"I had enough! Now get out your horrible, you see that it h-" another semi light-slap on the back, she growled "Bastard stop it!" she yelled in anger, arching her back by reflex expecting another slap.

The surgeon chuckled "Sorry I thought I'd pay back for the elbow to the stomach, get some clothes on already I'll be downstairs." he said in a calm tone, he looked back at her to see if she was scared still before leaving. Only getting a scowl and the towel thrown at him he chuckled walking out.

The man went to his room to change, grabbing his favorite outfit he planned to use "I need to be decent if I'm going to enter that man's territory." he said in amusement, Law was excited to finally cure some of his thirst for action.

He put on a plain white T-shirt, throwing on a white buttonless blazer that had a golden pin of a bird, that he cuffed above his wrists, with a vent. Law put on white suit trousers, with a white golden buckled belt, pleased to see he looked formal. The man threw on white alligator material, faux leather lined slip on loafers with a elegant golden buckle at the top.

Law grabbed his customized white and black century arms RAS47 7.62X39mm Semi Automatic Rifle, making sure it was clean and greased he took the magazine off loading it with ammo. He took his time getting a 380 ACP ready for Nami just in case she had trouble.

Nami was getting ready, seeing that Law got her a formal attire "What the hell is this?" she asked herself aloud, with no other words she threw on the wide-leg white trousers. That was fully lined in the front. They fitted her perfectly on her waist, putting the thin white golden buckled belt on.

Spotting the white crop top, she almost got angry but it was her taste. Without any fits Nami put it on along with the white blazer, there was a golden goddess layered medallion. And a gold watch with diamonds sitting next to her bag, Nami rolled her eyes "That's going to far!" she yelled burying her face in her hands.

Law walked in "What's going to far?" he said flatly, his stoic face making her mad. Nami puffed her cheeks "This is going to far! And why are we matching.. Does it even matter how we dress?!" she yelled in frustration.

"Whoa calm down.. I just want to show him your being taken care of, it will piss him off and your sister would love too see you well." he walked over to her grabbing the necklace off the bed, she blushed "N-No don't put it on me! I just want to look normal!" he chuckled.

He had a smirk now "Oh you do look normal just a finishing touch, you want your sister to be happy right? Put it on." he ordered, she looked away picking her hair up in defeat. Law put the medallion on her, afterwards he moved to reach for the brush she was using, brushing her hair.

Thinking of what to do with it, Law didn't hesitate to braid her hair into 2 seperate buns, leaving a couple strands in the front. Feeling content of the hair style Nami looked at him with a glare "I didn't tell you to do my-" he dismissed her with a wave "Put on your shoes, we aren't going to linger around. You want your sister right?" asking again.

She frowned "Yes.." he looked at her "Stop wasting time." he was right she wanted her sister, and she didn't want to waste any more time. Not fooling around anymore, she grabbed the white golden heels "I just think this white and gold thing is to far." she said in a embarrassed tone.

She grabbed a Nojiko's phone 'I didn't pay this phone for no reason, she will be so happy.' the thought crossed her mind as she walked out, Nami was irritated when she saw the stairs "Damn you stupid Law!" walking down the steps.

Shachi and Penguin walked to see what was going on "You look lovely Nami." Shachi said with as blush, Penguin agreed "Yeah. Yeah so beautiful!" Nami rolled her eyes halfway down the steps "Why are you guys wearing black!?" she asked in shock.

They both looked at each other shrugging, Law came in "Because I told them too. Is there something wrong with it?" his cold voice sending a shiver up her spine.

A sweat formed on her cheek. Nami shook her head "N-No not really." she felt embarrassed, her cheeks turning red at his smart question. Law walked up the steps "Your taking years Lady. Your food is going to get cold, I prefer you hurry up." reaching her picking her up.

"NOOOO! PUT ME DOWN! WE WASTED ENOUGH TIME I DON'T WANT TO EAT LET'S GO ALREADY! YOUR GOING TO DROP ME! BY THE WAY WHERE DID THOSE PRETTY GIRLS GO!?" she yelled the question out, Shachi and Penguin laughed "Look Law now she wants answers." Nami felt Law put her down when they reached the bottom.

The lady had a foul taste in her mouth 'Those pretty women left? I was going to try getting along with some of them since I haven't had any friends.. Aww." seeing a distasteful look on the man who carried her down "Don't worry about it." he sounded mad, Nami felt a little sad.

"Can we please leave? I'll eat the food when we get back. I don't need food right now." she said impatiently, Law glanced at the woman who had unwavering determination.

He had a smug face "Yeah let's go. Penguin did you get that Impala like I asked you to?" asking directly, while he fixed the golden rolex sitting on his wrist.

Penguin grinned "Yep! It'll be ready for disposal once were done using it." he said in a fascinated tone, making Shachi feel excited "While where on the way don't forget to fill Nami in." reminding Law.

Law walked "I won't forget. I have some things to load in the car." walking to closet that had a rack full of masks, he grabbed his favorite custom made mask.

Throwing the pair their masks "Put them on before we get inside Arlongs place.." he warned, Nami had a questioned look "What the hell? Why we- nevermind~" she realized how stupid her question sounded.

Face palming herself "Law you work for Doflamingo right?" catching his attention, he had the most annoyed look growling "Does it matter?" he asked as he walked out the door.

Can't blame her she's really cautious, afraid of letting her guard down. Not knowing how he was, who he worked for, if he's going to betray her, Nami didn't want to get close to him so she was going to do her best staying away from him. Following the men out the door.

Penguin and Shachi felt awkward by the change in vibe.

'It matters to me if you are going to use me in the end for disgusting reasons… how can i trust a stranger so many have betrayed me.' she thought. Checking her phone she missed a call from Zoro, the woman's heart sank feeling a big wave of anguish not knowing if she was going to leave him or not.

It wasn't right if she was the only one happy, because it wouldn't make her happy. If she loves someone after hurting them she would do the best and leave the man, even if they forgive her she had no excuse she was selfish.

Her reality was upside down, not sure if she should trust Law easily, she was not going to let herself get attached. Planning to keep working and get away from anyone that will hurt her. Nami stared at her phone frowning, deciding to not call him back, she had one objective, getting Nojiko and leaving Law alone.

She called Arlong the phone ranged 3 times "Yes Nami?" he said in a pleased voice, she answered "I got everything packed. I'm on my way Arlong you better have Nojiko cleaned up." he laughed.

"Do you really think your in the position to order something like that? Don't forget she's right here bitch, and I won't have any mercy on her. Keep talking like that and I'll definitely kill her." she felt a lump in her throat form, making it hard to swallow.

Law scoot over to her side leaning in her ear "Go along don't back talk him, make it seem like you will listen." he firmly gripped her shoulder, reassuring her that he's there to help.

Nami felt the anger inside her being burnt out, she spoke calmly "Sorry I forgot I don't have a place to talk.. I won't be long." he was laughing "That's right know your place bitch, I will be waiting for you." he sneered. He hung up before she could say anything else.

The woman felt her anger boiling, she gripped her phone cracking the screen. Letting out a sigh "Now I need a new phone soon." she mumbled under her breath, Law took out the 380 APC handgun, getting Nami's attention "Nami-ya I got you something to use. If were not there by your side and were stuck fighting, don't hesitate to use this. I'm giving it to you so you can protect yourself." his voice calm.

Nodding in understanding, looking out the window, her feelings were starting to numb. The verbal abuse finally killing her heart, she didn't like the comfort. Nami hated it. Not knowing when she was going to end up hurting someone else's feelings, but hoped it wouldn't be her sister. The feelings of disgust and hatred filling inside, trying very hard to let it go knowing she's about 10 minutes away from being free.

Well kind of free.

Arlong pulled Nojiko by her hair "Your stupid sister is almost here, you both are useless sluts. It's funny how gullible she is, that's why I love her she believes anything I say." laughing away.

Nojiko bit her tongue 'Yeah right bastard I'll kill you when you least expect it, Nami wouldn't be coming here if i did all this for her everything would be in vain. I believe you underestimated her Arlong and you will pay for it.' she thought in anger, looking away closing her eyes "That's fine as long as me and her are together." she said in restrain.

He felt something off "You know something don't you bitch. Spit it out before I make you spill it out." she didn't change expressions, she looked at him "If I knew something you think I would be this disappointed? I'm sorry to tell you, but you have been listening to our conversations so sadly I don't know anything. We both know Nami will be back at your side as usual." she growled.

He punched her "Interesting already being a smart ass.. I'm getting tired of you. How do you feel knowing if I were to take all of your teeth out and fed them to Nami?" her face showing how terrified she was.

He laughed smiling "I'll do it after she gets home, so she can witness it." Nojiko bit back tears.

'You better have a plan Nami..' she thought in her head. She watched as Arlong laughed hysterically, the woman was so tired of him and his disgusting fetishes. Nojiko felt bile rise up.

Law put on his white gloves to hide his tattoos, & a mask that had clown features, but much chilling it had teardrops coming from the eyes and a big smile. As if the mask is crying in happiness. Shachi had a grimace mask on and Penguin had a mask matching with Laws but only it frowning and the shape of the eyes smiling.

Nami felt creeped out not being able to see their expressions, Law stepped out the car shutting the door, walking over to Nami's side opening the door "Stick close to me when you see your sister do what I told you to." he said flatly.

She nodded, he put a hand on her waist pulling her in "How do I look?" he asked, he was expecting her to laugh. And she did for a minute "Looks good on you." she said in a happy voice Penguin got 3 of the rifles out of the trunk, handing Law and Shachi their own.

"What the hell? Why bring rifles when it's a simple rescue?" she asked in a concerned manner. The man rolled his eyes "Don't start questioning me. Follow me." his said so vexingly. Nami felt the urge to beat him up, she went ahead leaving them behind. Running towards Arlongs main room, Where the man always hanged out.

Law was mad he and the pair ran off to get her, no one was watching them which was really weird. They were catching up, but they stopped, seeing a group of men talk to her and escort her, they followed them. She went willingly without a fight.

Nami felt her heart hammering, fear washing over her. Unable to comprehend, what she was going to do, the group of men were so naive she was going to shoot them. When she seen Nojiko who was badly bruised and had new wounds, her heart was entirely crushed, she was on the verge of tears. She was about to shoot them, but than she felt a huge chill over her spine.

Law was glaring at her, she felt it. Brushing it off and walking towards Arlong "My princess you came back, I was going to go find you. Wow you look beautiful. How bout I treat you to a fantastic view, want to see something beautiful?" he sounded unpleasantly happy.

Nojiko opened her mouth, but she felt a big punch stop her "Shut up bitch. It was my idea don't spoil it, or you will have nothing left." Nami ran towards her.

Speaking in a mad tone "What the hell is it that you want to show me you bastard?! Haven't you had enough of this bullshit?!" Nojiko had a wave of relief washing over her, when she spotted a man in a clown mask watching, although fearing the worst.

She knew her sister gotten help, but not sure if it was legit help. Thinking her sister got into another tough predicament.

Arlong Brought out a group of men, that looked like predators staring at Nami hungrily "While I show you, I'll have you kill some of these men's desires. They will love you." he sounded sickeningly excited.

Law couldn't bear to watch any of it, he seen the men closing in. The man stood out pointing his gun at the other group that blocked Nami's way, Law was not going to let them touch her.

Shouting a warning "Nami-ya get your sister and come now! Stay out of the range like I told you before." Law sounded mad, the woman nodded "Nojiko hurry." wrapping her arm around her sister.

The gunshots fired. Arlong ran towards Nami who was getting away, but she stopped, pulling the 380 APC handgun shooting his foot. The disgusting man roared in pain, some of his men came from the kitchen with guns "What the, Boss!" they ran towards him.

Arlong shouted "Forget about me! Get those dumbass whores!" the group nodded running towards the hallway seeing them gone, their hearts dropped.

Shachi came from the shadows shooting them, laughing hysterically "You bastards are very unlucky." he said in a serious voice. The male ran towards the girls who were halfway out, passing his gun to penguin "Nami I'm going to carry her you go start the car." he demanded.

Hauling a light-blue haired injured woman over his shoulder, Nami grabbed the keys that were hanging out of Penguins pocket, Law ran with her towards the car. Hearing Penguin shooting a hoard of men, Shachi ran with not stopping, but a man came from a hidden underground hole that led to a tunnel grabbing his leg.

Dropping Nojiko as he was being dragged into the hole, he kicked the man twice but another pair if hands grabbed his other leg. He was bursting in laughter "You bastards are quite stubborn." pulling out a knife, but he stopped mid-way when he heard a gun shooting.

The men who grabbed him had their arms shot, wailing in pain and the door to the hole shutted, he scrambled to his feet. Seeing Nami's sister who had a gun in her hands, dropping it from the impact the gun gave her "Shit! That kick really took the energy from my hands." she said in a raspy voice.

He smiled under his mask "Woman are to not be underestimated. How beautiful." he said with admiration. Penguin came running backwards as he shot the men coming his way "I think it's time. To start running faster than the bullets!" he warned the other's.

Nami started the car as she seen everything happening. Law opened the doors, taking a seat in the back, letting them handle the rest since she insisted that it should be that way.

Nami got out the car to grab her sister. The woman saw a few guys escaping from the hole, her face going pale as they pointed their guns at them, Shachi dodged the bullets ash he charged towards them kicking the guns out of their hands.

Nami grabbed the tiny handgun from the back of her waist "Shachi move!" she shouted, the man dropped to ground. As the men in front of each other tried to stop themselves as their hits landed on one another, she shot them before they could turn to her ally.

She said in a irritated voice "What a bunch of idiots!" then she spotted Penguin who wasn't shooting anymore, dashing to the car "I ran out of ammo! And did you even hear me!? I said start running faster than the bullets you morons!" urging them to get moving.

Nami felt insulted, as she picked her sister off her feet in bridal style "Nooo! My first bridal carry is by my own sister! This is humiliating and sad!" she said complained, Nami yelled " Shut up! Or I'll leave you here stupid!" her sister laughed.

They reached the car getting in, while Nami carefully sat her sister in the car jumping in heart hammering as the car was getting hit. Feeling the car jerk when Penguin hit the gas, taking his mask off, a bullet broken the glass to Laws side.

Making him cover his face so the glass did enter the mask, the bullet hit Nami on her shoulder "Aghh, those bastards!" she screamed in pain, throwing her head back. Covering her shoulder, squirming as the burning pain grew, she groaned taking deep breaths.

Nojiko's face dropped in shock "Nami are you okay!? The b-" Nami covered her mouth "Don't talk I can't listen." she said in a huff, Law hurriedly took his mask off. Reaching over Nojiko, applying pressure on Nami's shoulder "Penguin hurry we can't waste any more time!" he yelled in frustration.

Penguin went faster trying his best to not hit any cars, Shachi reached for a towel he brought with him just in case someone got injured, tossing it to Nojiko "Cover that over her shoulder!" ordering her, but Law grabbed it and did it himself.

He got her sisters attention, the pair were staring at him for a second before looking away. The mans face was showing emotions "Nami-ya look at me! Breath in and out slowly, the pain won't go away but just try to calm yourself look at my eyes! You will be okay I promise that. Don't move at all." he said in a desperate tone.

She looked at him doing as he said laughing a bit "Look who's showing emotions at a serious time.. That's cute." she said in a entertained tone. He blushed a little "Shut up! your talking nonsense.. Don't open your mouth you talk a lot." he was feeling flushed by her words.

Nami laughed even more "Just admit it, you enjoy my company and think I'm worthy of being your woman." Shachi and penguin stifled a laugh "Even at a time like this she cracks jokes." Shachi said it in a humorous tone, breaking the ice. Penguin couldn't help but laugh, Law felt his face burn in embarrassment.

The whole drive he kept her calm and still.

Guys... Don't forget to leave a review and follow if you like, I'll be continuing this story.


	4. Chapter 4

~(Chapter 4)~

Nami was carried by Law into his kitchen, her thoughts weren't clear. The woman seen the room and everything pass in a blurr, she heard Nojiko talking with someone, but couldn't process the words correctly she was trying hard to focus on the words. Law was taking her blazer off, she groaned in pain unable to ignore it grabbing a hand beside her squeezing it. She heard another voice in the room recognizing it, the love of her life was there.

"Laaww! Get the stupid bullet out already! Ugh! I'm going to kill you next if you don't hurry." growling through her teeth, she said the words without thinking. She felt like losing her mind unable to breathe, but Nami felt a familiar touch on her forehead and another grip her hand.

Trying to grip the hand that touched her hand, like it was her last time touching it, she snarled "Zoro! Is that you please tell me! Ugh kill this slow ass man already. I need someone to make this faster!" the man chuckled who was working on her arm, he kinda felt amused "Shut up and let me concentrate stop making jokes Nami-ya." Law's voice was calm.

Although he was very displeased that she mentioned it, because her man was on fire he wanted to kick the man's ass, Nami felt her arm throbbing much worse shrieking "Gaah you little shit, when I get this arm healed I'll slap those piercings right off your ears!" threatening the man, only making him snicker. Law was a little surprised that she said something so crude to him, he wasn't sure if he was pleased or not, but for sure he was starting to feel a bit of sympathy.

The person who was touching her spoke "Nami shut up and let this man do what he needs to do! Don't even start ordering me.. I'm so pissed at you!" he yelled at her.

Nami grunting as the pain didn't lighten up, trying to make sense "Stop Zoro I love you… I didn't want you with me because I didn't want anything bad to happen too you! Everything I do without you is for a reason.. I hate troubling you with my problems, I hate it all I wish I could accept that you want to help, but your to special too me I won't accept you dying." pausing knowing her words were not going to get across.

She continued, still wanting to let him know about her true intentions, also her feelings "I will be the one who ends up dying inside. It's much greater as my sister's well being, the more I push you away the more I'm protecting you from my stupid problems… I'm selfish if I don't allow you to help me. After all I'm scared I might lose someone dear to me!" the callous in her voice strong, feeling sad that he didn't understand her actions. Wanting nothing more but to be the one protecting him, keeping him out of her troubles, but Zoro was losing his stand.

Zoro felt himself get angrier, the man was hurt "How can you say that? Your problems are also mine! That's what a boyfriend is supposed to do, protecting you and going through thick, and thin with the woman he loves! You wouldn't understand anything.. Nami you trying to keep me away is only tearing us apart I'm not sure if I can forgive you anymore. You keeping me from serious problems really destroys me, It's like I can't protect you from anything because you won't tell me anything. Tell me what the hell am I here for? What am I too you? I'll never know with the way you push me away. I want to give you love, protect you, I want you to at least trust and depend on me, we are not getting anywhere with our relationship." he said in ambivalent which was strong. The one eyed man didn't expect to get a call from Nojiko about Nami being shot, Zoro was shocked he thought Nojiko would be saved in a few days from then on. Not in the same day as she spoken about it, it got him worked up.

The man after all was asleep when she called, He didn't change or anything, the man just rushed over with a huge distressed look. Zoro wanted to punch Law, for letting her get hurt or putting her in danger.

The more he was thinking about the more he wanted to break up with her, coming to a realization she would never depend on him even a bit. All because of her selfish reasoning, he thought about how a woman should not be carrying everything on her shoulders.

When he showed up he wanted to kick Law's ass, he blamed it all on him for even agreeing with the plan on letting her go and rescue her sister. If he did it all those people would be dead before he left Arlong's territory, Zoro was so not having it at the moment.

Penguin had no choice but to calm the feisty man down, Shachi was no help with his selfish reasons. The man calmed down fast when Nojiko explained everything to him since Penguin was not doing so well. But Zoro did feel horrible for Nojiko who was in a terrible state, it was a while since he seen her, the only time he saw her was before Arlong came in the picture. He didn't get to meet bellemere, since she was always gone and busy with work, only able to meet Nojiko.

The light-blue haired was being treated by Shachi in a separate room, sitting there with a full stomach. She ate so much when they had gotten there, the woman was very content with her appetite, while Shachi treated her Nojiko was listening too a Nami screaming and snarling at Law. Also trying to reason with Zoro with her sad choices.

She was actually happy, relieved that her sister got help and gave it her all trying to save her. Wanting a good night's of sleep and a good shower, wondering if her clothes were there in the big house.

She was tired but needed a bath, asking in a polite way "Shachi may I please shower, my sister will be okay I'm sure of it." putting her faith and trust in the man who was helping her sister. The relief she had, washed away all anxiety and everything that she felt under Arlong's care, finally getting the peace she needed. She knew Nami would be fine with Law and Zoro. so she wanted to get ready for bed.

Shachi smiled "Sure just so you know all your stuff is in Nami's room. I'll carry you there." his offer was nice and considerate. Nojiko grinned "You're nice." the sincere comment struck him. Taking her to her sister's room.

Zoro asked Law "Is she sleeping here?" feeling disturbed by the man who was not only a doctor but part of Donquixote. He seen it coming. When he left the hospital he did a check up, talking with his boss about the mysterious stoic man. Zoro didn't like him at all, not knowing if he was going to use her for his own purposes.

Law just looked at him "Yes she's sleeping here why?" he asked while finishing the stitches, trying to ignore his attitude. Nami grabbed Zoro by his shirt pulling him in "I'm sorry, but you don't have to forgive me I just want you to know I'm sincere about my apologise." she said in a pained voice, the look she had was very sad for Zoro he was going to miss her.

He loved her to the point that it actually hurt, when she first met him they were good friends. They grew love for each other after a while, the 2 were very close with each other she was technically his first love. Nami never intended on leaving him, after all she was madly in love with him. But he was done playing games, done with everything, he felt so torn it made him not want to get into another relationship.

Nami didn't know that she was expecting for everything to go back into place, but it wasn't everything was going to change.

After Law was done with her wound, she was pulling herself up to Zoro, smiling "Thanks for that shot, I guess the pain went away slowly." thanking Law without looking at him. He felt disappointed that she said it without looking at him, there was a sour taste in his mouth wanting to kick the stupid green dude out the room. He just looked away cleaning the table up.

The woman grabbed Zoro for support gripping his T-shirt "We need to ta-" she passed out, gripping Zoro's shirt without thinking, almost falling down.

Zoro caught her in his arms unable to forgive Nami this time frowning "I'm taking her with me I don't feel right leaving her in your hands. So be kind and-" he stopped him with a hand, now Zoro was getting more upset "Just stay here don't let her leave this house, she's safe here and I guarantee that Arlong guy will be searching for her. Nor do I want her to crash into someone I know, It'd be bad news for you and her." he was showing empathy.

"Come with me, you can stay with her in this room.. I don't care if you stay, as long as she's happy about it." he had lead the way, inside he was regretting his actions. Making sure he won't ever listen to her. They risked her life on a huge level.

Zoro thought 'I might as well take them away and get a new place, I can't trust these guys which bothers me. Nami doesn't have to be with me if she doesn't want too, but it's better if she had her own place different surroundings. I can't deal with this pushing away thing, this has gone too far and I need to move on I'm not getting anywhere with our relationship.. A woman to depend on me sometimes is what I want, she will understand.' he thought logically, so heartbroken with the choices she's been making, mistakes after another. Shaking his head "No need to I'm going to go back home tonight."

He was sick of it, not knowing what was in her heart.

Law nodded as he seen his eyes, frowning at the man who was devastated "Hey want to drink a little bit? While she sleeps? It will help you think smoothly. And a few snacks will do you in, have you ate at all your face is abnormally pale.." Law was being solemn, not of hint of Ill-willing the man in front of him. Hoping he would be approachable.

Zoro thought about it for a second, he wanted to say no. The fellow was being sincere, trying to help him get out of the slump he was in. The green haired male just said in a defeated tone "Fine, but were going to talk man to man no sugar coating shit." glaring at him before looking back down to Nami who looked so pale.

Walking into the room Law planned to bring them in, Zoro walked to the couch placing her down on it, kissing her forehead as he pulled a blanket over her. Before turning his back on her.

He frowned when he looked back at her 'This will be the last of my feelings, other than that I'll be your friend. Not only will I ever let you run back to me.. Nami I hope you treat your next boyfriend at least nicer.' he thought, the feeling of dejection dawned on him.

He really hoped for the best for the next man who will fall in love with her, he walked out the room seeing Law who was studying the man's expressions. Then he looked down the hall spotting a thin man with a penguin on top of his hat and plain black T-shirt, with sweatpants yawning. The man with blood on his white suit felt relieved, finally someone to watch Nami.

"Penguin! Keep an eye on her while we talk in a separate room.. Make sure she stays breathing if there are any problems tell me." he shouted at his companion down the hall, who was about to sleep. That startled the dude "Why we have to work-" Law lifted a hand stopping him "We will figure something out. For now do as I said." he ordered.

Penguin dragged his feet making his way towards the room Nami laid in "Aww man I was so happy to fall asleep. All the excitement in the world only to be stomped on, disappointing." he complained as his head felt even more groggier. Zoro subtly smirked 'This man will be hard to slip by if I plan on getting Nami out of this place..' he thought as entertainment filled inside him. No matter what he would not give in if he tries to change his mind. That he didn't know if that was going to be true.

Law walked beckoning Zoro as he entered a room, he scowled "You're very annoying." his voice full of bitterness, walking into the room that was full of liquor. He dragged his feet slowly walking to the room eyeing everything in the house, cautiously walking into the room already handed Zoro a cup of whiskey.

He glowered at Law "I have some issues on why you want her here, why do you want her to stay here? and what is it that you want with her?" He was serious, expecting something that wasn't good. He spoke nonchalantly "That is something I can't talk about, but I'll have you know that I need her help.. Unless you and your mafia are willing to help me." he had a smug face.

Zoro grunted "That depends and I'm not the person who makes those judgement's, I will have to talk about it with my boss since he calls the shots. After you got your help I want her released from your wing, I don't care who you are or who you work for, I want Nami in a place where she can live like a normal person, But I thank you for helping her.. This still doesn't change how I feel with her in your home." his face relaxed when he took a big swig of the whiskey Law gave him.

He felt like the man would back stab her, and it was his instinct he only wanted her to be safe and not the one hurting. Zoro was going to try and help her no matter what.

"I don't care about your Opinions, she needs to stay here. If you think you can handle her go ahead take her, but I'd hate too see you show back up with her. You should rethink about the shit she went through before you take off with her, and what kind of state she's in. Here in this House she will be happy, I am not a creep Nor a weirdo so don't try and think of me as that, she's safe here, she can live Normally. You don't need to change your point of view, & you're Welcome." he leaned in, his arms draped over his thighs holding his drink, Law was right Zoro probably wouldn't be able to handle her like he said. That made the one eyed man ease a little and rethought about what he would be dealing with. If he did take her.

"Do you really think 'Doflamingo' will Ideally sit by and let her sleep here for free? I'm sure Arlong has told the man about Nami already with that reckless rescue. I still don't see why you want her to stay here, If Doflamingo catches her here what will you do when h-" Law gave him a dirty look, shutting up the man in front of him pinching the bridge of his nose standing up.

He was filling his cup back up, squeezing it severely about to break the cup "Don't you say anything about that disgusting pig.. I have hidden passages for her, that even my men don't know about. That pig will never get his hands on her, if so I already gave her a gun she can keep, but I need her help and I don't think your boss will be able to make my plan go smoothly." The disdain in his voice came out strong, Zoro felt tense.

Law hated the mention of Doflamingo for what he had done in the past, he was going to outsmart the piece of shit no matter how hard he broke his head. He wants revenge not caring about his own life, All the thoughts about reuniting with Corazon. Law was going to live freely a little before going all out, but after he has killed Doflamingo. Nothing was going to stop him even if he had too use Nami, all the man wanted was to die after making everything that's tied to Doflamingo burn. He was going to succeed no matter what.

'What the hell is it with Doflamingo and this dude.. He needs help this badly? I really want to press the subject further, but I won't get Anywhere with the way his temper is.' he thought curiosity filling inside him more. Zoro didn't perceive him at all, and it was completely the opposite from what he was thinking, he thought it was about Nami. Analyzing the man again realizing how overly-sensitive he was reacting to Doflamingo's name.

Acknowledging that he done something terribly towards the bloke in front of him. He was defeated sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well that's fine you get her help, but after your done using her what are you going to do? Dispose her as you please? I don't want her getting close too you.. And you stab her in the back, Nami is actually a peoples person she has a heart. Once you dispose her like a battery she will be broken, you never considered of keeping her around am I right?" he directed the questions, he was expecting the man to at least spill a little about his plan. He would still help him and get the girl out of his hair.

Zoro was so right that it, it actually struck Law, he didn't want to talk anymore with the keen man who was reading him like a book. The surgeon couldn't swallow, the bitter aftertaste of the whiskey getting to him, he pretended like he didn't hear him. Taking a long swig.

"Trafalgar Law! Answer me already if that's what you planned then I will take her, I will deal with Nami myself. She doesn't need to be around a person who plans to throw her away, whatever you have planned you can handle it yours-" Zoro stopped talking when he seen Law gritting his teeth walking over to him, grabbing him by his shirt lifting him up from his seat.

Finally staring at him in his eyes with a dead gaze "I need her help to make my plan succeed, I won't dispose her, I will have you take her once I die.. Just let her be for now I won't allow her to get attached, you have my word.." he said in earnest.

Having Zoro punch him hard, he tackled him onto the ground. The green haired man punching him endlessly "You think that will help! That won't do her any better you bastard! She is a woman with feelings, do you think she will accept you dying?! NO! She will still think it was her fault, no matter what you do Nami will always care without getting attached.. That is how she is you inconsiderate bastard! I was going to give you the Benefit of the doubt by trusting her with you, but dying really!? Not getting attached there is no avoiding… You saved her, and that's enough to create a bond with her.. You stubborn idiot." he stopped hitting him, feeling stuck in between all he wants is someone to take good care of her before leaving her. Nojiko wasn't enough.

Nojiko would be lost without a happy go lucky Nami, he wasn't expecting Law to be selfish and leave just like that after he was done. It angered him knowing that Nami would be the only one suffering, and not giving any light to her sister who actually needs her, everything with Law was childish thinking.

Zoro got off of him "Better think about the people who care about you, you will be the cause of Nami's despair. Stop being a inconsiderate dumbass, I'll get attached to you as well, damn bastard." he was displeased by the answer, snapping Law out of his dilemma.

Law knew he was right about everything, standing up. He was letting the words sink in, Penguin stood at the door watching the whole time. A tired Nami beside him clenching her shoulder, the thin man's face showing how disappointed he was in his friend.

He spoke in a hurt tone "You never told us about you dying, this man has a point you're being inconsiderate Nami and Shachi even me actually enjoy having you around… You can't throw your life away, you would only hurt us your everything to us if I knew about this along time ago I would have done the same." his arm wrapped around Nami who used him for support, the pain throbbing in her shoulder, the sweat on her glistening.

She stumbled to the counter reaching for Zoro as he grabbed her to help walk, she grabbed the whiskey bottle chugging it as if it was water. Setting it down on the counter almost gone, Nami frowned "So this is how I wake up huh.. Well it's a nice wake up call.." sarcasm in her voice, pulling her arm back swinging it to land a harsh slap on Law's face.

He was surprised "I won't accept it, I don't care if I barely met you, if I don't know you.. Your so selfish I guess my suffering won't end right? Fuck everything.." the pain was, to great she pushed herself away from Zoro grabbing a bottle before walking out "Don't touch me.. I want to be left alone.." leaving the room.

Zoro felt like he needed to tell her, but instead he was going to write on a piece of paper telling her that he would prefer being friends. Words at the moment would be good for her, sighing in defeat "You really have to put me in a position were I can't use my words, idiot." in a pissed off mood.

I'll upload the next part when I'm done taking a nap, sorry for any inconveniences I was busy making this a 16 page long on my google drive. I really had some troubles on detailing some things, but other than that I'm editing still and adding a lot of things to it. :) I will try my best not to drag my editing I'm only one person. So try and be patient the other half isn't done yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**~(Chapter 5)~  
**

 **Continuation of the last chapter I updated.**

Law was left speechless, unable to talk "I'm going to sleep wake me up if there's anything you need." Penguin said as he walked away, to sleep in his room that was upstairs. Zoro just rubbed his forehead with his hand, grabbing a bottle tossing it to Law "Drink too you're heart's content then think about it." grabbing his key's finding a blank sheet of paper and pen that sat on a small table.

Law opened the bottle drinking, watching him feeling the urge to look at what he was writing, instead he gave the man space because his look was serious.

Zoro wrote "I'm sorry Nami you pushed me away since the beginning and I am not a fit boyfriend for you, I rather be friends since we act that way. I love you enough to let you be happy and free. With me around, it won't help you and I feel like someone else deserves you, I don't, this is the end for my feelings for you and I wish you the best.. I really am glad that you got your sister back, the next boyfriend you get hopefully you will depend on him just a little, give him your all. I will still be here if you need me or anything, I'm really sorry that I picked the wrong time to do this, but I'm not happy and it just won't work that way. Someone will give you the love you deserve and will give you the world, I can't be with a woman who's making mistakes after another, I'm not worthy for you when I can't even read your heart.. Goodbye I really wish you well in the future." leaving the paper there, confident she will read it.

The green haired man turned around "Thanks for the drink, but I don't feel like sticking around for snacks or something to eat.. Call me if you guys need help or anything I'll be around. Try taking good care of her that's all I ask of you." he sounded very sad as he walked out, but he knew it was for the best. Best for him and her, their relationship was Doomed from the time she first lied.

Zoro was forgiving because of her reasons, but it was going to far, he felt that no matter what the consequences were it would still be the same. They would still be stuck everything he would do was going to be all in vain, he would rather be her friend than some guy that broken her heart. Nami wouldn't have accepted it in person, Knowing that state of mind she was in. The man was just hoping she would be fine, fine without him as a boyfriend. Law was curious now, he got up walking over to the counter that had the paper. Once he picked the paper up to read it, his jaw dropped.

He couldn't believe it, he was planning on going after the man who left. Slapping some sense into him that it wasn't the time to be doing break ups, but it was too late knowing He'd be gone already. Law never felt so irritated, knowing that he was going to have more to his plate, he was so disappointed with everything. So he decided maybe he would just give the boy's words some thought.

The male had a hand run through his hair, stressfully slipping the paper under a lamp, staying in the room taking a seat on the chair beside a case of liquor, he grabbed a Bourbon bottle from there "Gladly I saved this for special occasions, although it isn't one but damn well I'm going to need it.." distastefulness in the words that came out.

Opening it, staring at it warily second guessing if it was a bad idea, shrugging, he started chugging it until it was gone, realizing that he gots a lot to take care of. The stress was building up as he was drowning in his liquor, thinking maybe he would have her living there with him, before grabbing another.

Nami sat on a vintage wooden stool, drinking the bottle of Tequila she didn't know she was drinking, not caring what she was gabbing, she just grabbed it wanting to get shit face drunk. Her face twisted in disgust "What the hell? Ugh this taste is overwhelming." looking at the bottle officially, nodding in disgust "Oh great the nasty one, I should've just checked before grabbing.. I'm the idiot here." she said in crisp, chuckling at her stupidity.

The woman lost her sleepiness, she ignored the hunger that came deep in her thought's. Nami was wishing if she could just die and not be the one suffering, she felt so much feelings at once, cursing the stupid surgeon under her breath. Wanting to give him a good beating.

But Zoro already gave him one so it was enough for her, relief flooding inside knowing she has her sister with her now, but all of it was dying down she had other problems to worry about. Law's obnoxious idea nagged at her, after all that high & mighty self talk about not getting attached to him went up in flames, catching herself thinking if she hadn't met him the suffering would have continued and worsened.

She never wanted Zoro to butt in her business because it was her to deal with alone, that's how she processed it. And not wanting him hurt. Zoro is a dear person too her, the man was basically the sunshine to her world Nami was not prepared for what was about to come. Albeit the man was still planning to keep in touch with the orange haired woman.

She debated on leaving Law's home not knowing who needs what, it was big a headache for her. Unable to figure out on what she wants she was slowly taking a liking to him as acquaintances, but he wasn't helping if he was planning to end his life soon. Nami was so confused about what type of decisions too make, kinda stuck in between, everything around her was basically mentally breaking a lot of things were happening way too fast. And very close to destroying her.

The woman thought it wouldn't be a surprise if Zoro broken up with her. Knowing he's fed up with her decisions, she actually felt herself being numbed thinking about it all, Nami gripped the bottle chugging it killing the time in the room. After an hour of sorting out her thoughts she got off the stool marching towards the room that Law was in.

Reaching the door frame, she stood there watching him down the 11th bottle, he seemed to be procrastinating a lot. Nami rolled her eyes making her way to a case full of liquor smirking at her numerous choices, since Law didn't notice her, she made herself comfortable beside the shelf full of different brands of Whiskey. With a huge grin, she drank away the linger after taste of the Tequila with a Tommyrotter Distillery, she was enjoying it. Happily relaxing she calmly leaning against the shelf, closing her eyes listening to the man drink.

Law finally took notice of the orange haired woman, she just sat there leaning against his shelf in pure bliss, enjoying his booze with a grin, he felt a little disturbed. Wondering why she hasn't just went to bed yet "What do you think your doing drinking my booze woman?" he said in a displeased way. Nami was planning to ignore him, but felt like she couldn't "I'm drinking because I can and I'm a free woman, You are not my boss so I can do what I feel like, unlike someone who is inconsiderate as hell. Got a problem, tell my mother." she fired at him, he felt a little prick on his spine. Law felt flushed, noticing she was upset about the conversation he had with her ex.

"Gee your very unpleasant, why don't you just go to bed. While you're under my care I'm the boss, so don't go getting your panties in a bunch Lady. I'm inconsiderate? I thought I was the boss of my own body and decisions." he said calmly, wanting to shut her up he was right, Law was the boss of his own body and his decisions. He was not planning on letting her dominate everything though, he felt a little agitated with her demands. The booze made his mind cloudy, so he was pretty quick to get agitated with anything, hoping he won't lose his cool in front of her.

Nami got up from her spot walking over to him, sitting on top of him, Law let out a grunt, grabbing the bottle from his grasp. She had the most angry look, he clenched his jaw glowering at the woman that sat on him "You KNOW what you stupid selfish jerk! While you have me under your care, you should try and be a little more considerate, I don't care who's the boss. But if you think about throwing your life away while I'm around I'll beat you up, and make you rethink about that stupid plan of yours. No your technically not entirely the boss of your decisions or your body while I'm here, whatever you do, you aren't allowed to throw your life away." spitting the demand at him, she was not going to allow him pull such a stupid stunt. She didn't want to go through that again, he really was being a jerk.

Nami was infuriated "Why is your plan so important that you have to end your life?! Please explain that I'm not able understand anything if you don-" she was interrupted with a hand on her mouth. Law already thought about it and won't change his mind, unless something happens for it too change"Shut up you talk so much, you're giving me a headache. You know what? It's time for you to get your little tiny ass back too bed, and get your ass off my damn groin before I kic-" he was startled, pausing in mid sentence when she got off with a big mischievous smile. She was going to work on changing his mind, not caring how hard it would be "Stuupidd!~ I'm not going to bed. You sure as hell ain't my boss." she said in a childish way. Refusing to listen.

Picking up a few bottles before running out the room, her shoulder was throbbing but she didn't care "If you dare put me on a bed I'll kill you, thank you for the consideration but I enjoy sleeping on a chair!" she shouted down the hallway. "Tch this Lady really is annoyingly troublesome." his calm voice breaking. He felt a little glad that he didn't let her finish, not wanting to listen anymore of her words. If he didn't close her mouth it would've actually went through to him.

Law felt his nerves being pulled, mumbling to himself "I'll never get my normal life back, since she's here." kinda regretting letting her stay, almost wishing that the green haired man took her. He rolled off the couch landing on a bottle, groaning loudly at the shock of pain it gave at the side of his back. Almost knocking the wind out of him "Totally uncalled for dammit!" he yelled in pain, almost sobering up, getting up on his feet his blood boiling.

Rushing out the door "Give me those damn Whiskeys Nami-ya, I'll ban you from drinking until you're healed! Where did you go you idiot?! When I catch you I'll tie you up! Penguin will get mad at us for being loud!" his voice echoing throughout the whole house, a door opened, Law heard Nami laughing hysterically. They were lucky that his servant's didn't stay over for the night, really lucky.

Penguin came out walking to the stairs, rubbing his head "Shut the hell up! Before you wake up Nojiko and Shachi you stupid Idiots!" he yelled even louder than the two who were fooling around, Nami laughed harder. Penguin never woke up like that before, he was disturbingly tired from driving, running, shooting also setting the Impala on fire. He was doing the most, cursing Shachi for being such a lazy jerk. Then again Shachi always does more than Penguin.

Law felt more agitated "Sorry Penguin, but I'm stuck dealing with a booze thief. Nami-ya! If you don't bring your ass back with my booze I will make sure to never let you inside that room ever again!" shouting in irritation feeling a little bad. Penguin face palmed himself when he seen Nojiko and Shachi come out of Nami's room, they were pissed "Shut up all of you! You're louder than my mother when she was alive!" Nojiko yelled in frustration beside a Shachi who was covering his ears, Shachi snorted in amusement running towards the stairs too see what was going on.

Penguin shouted in a comical way "You shut up you're being louder than all of us put together!" pissing Nojiko off. But the man didn't mean it, he just felt like getting under her skin.

"Why you stupid shady man! Your going to pay for that!" she yelled at the top of her lungs running towards him, Penguin rushing down the stairs "Don't you come near me, you dangerous woman!" yelling in a playful tone, he was laughing losing his strength. His steps became slower.

Shachi grinned "Geez everyone's lively and having fun shouldn't we be worried about getting up in the morning." he chirped happily, making his down the stairs, spotting Law looking for Nami in every room, he laughed. Sneaking inside the room grabbing a Hennessy bottle "Hmm my favorite." he said in bliss, making his way behind the couch taking a seat.

Law was feeling less agitated when he found her in the closet drinking, nevertheless his gaze hardening. Nami was shocked, trying to wriggle her way through the door, it was futile when he wrapped an arm around her midriff "Where do you think your going Nami-ya, playtime's over.. Your going to sleep tonight. No more drinking until your healed dummy." she frowned, surrendering after all the hard work of trying to break from his grasp. Resulting a throbbing shoulder "Agh I played around too much, my shoulder hurts, Tra-guy make it go away~" she whined, Law picked her up grunting "That's what happens when you fool around to much stupid, Don't complain now, and my names Law don't be making nicknames because you feel like it stupid.." he didn't feel any sympathy at the moment. Nami was laughing, then she stopped when he gave her a threatening glare.

She pouted "Your stupid.. Stupid & mean! I should give you a taste of your own medicine. Selfish, Egotistical and a dumb Inconsiderate, annoyingly calm man!" yelling the names at him, he chuckled. Enjoying the little temper she showed "If you don't shut up I'll bite you, be grateful I helped you. These nights I usually spend them with women, so pipe down calling me names won't work. And you're obnoxious, your more annoying than me damn idiot." his voice cold, Nami ignored his demand still calling him names.

He reached the room "You ruined my drinking, let's see I had too kick my women out for you. Hmm I have to take extra care when it comes too you, I'm doing a lot for you stupid! All in one day almost half a night I'm doing much more than I anticipated!" shouting in realization, she shut up for a second before sticking her tongue out at him. He frowned, rolling his eyes "Tch" he clicked his tongue.

Law felt his patience thinning "You will regret that." walking inside the room, instead of the bed he went to the couch, wanting to avoid her going Berserk, since it wasn't the right time for it. Wondering what kind of reaction would he get if she did lay on it, erasing it from his mind getting the gist of it being worse.

He placed her on the couch, lowering himself to her level not giving her time to lift her arms up. Biting her neck hard, Nami gasped trying to push him away, but the pain worsened she got a strong whiff of the liquor as he breathed against her neck. The air was knocked out of her she gasped trying to breathe against the pain, Law bit harder hearing her groan in pain, she locked her arms around his neck pulling him down so he wasn't pulling her skin. Since pushing him away was not helping, Nor making the situation any better he was kinda surprised. Her legs were kicking the cushions feeling the harsh pain on her neck "Grrr l-let GO! That hurts you damn idiot!" she shrieked in pain, he released the bite.

Nami let go of him, as he was pulling back she shot him a nasty glare "Stubborn girl.. Next time the bite won't be as light as that one, It will be much more worse." the flat voice echoed in the room. She felt a fire pain pulsing through her neck, gasping for air Nami was so mad "You bastard! You are so mean! That bite was so not light liar!" yelling at the man who was strolling out the room. Law shut the door, he huffed in annoyance while taking his blazer off, walking down the long corridor almost reaching the stairs.

The man was pleased a smug smile appeared on his face, not regretting the small semi-light bite he gave her, he proved to her that he wasn't bluffing anymore, taking back control for now. As he walked up the stairs to shower and head to bed 'She's really mouthy, I have to tie her up and tape her mouth one day. I should tell Doflamingo I won't be going to work tomorrow he will want to come over.. I need to think about what I will do when he does show up. This is such a pain in the ass..' he thought in disappointment.

She felt her neck that had his teeth marks on it "You little evil b… I will pay you back. One way or the other." cursing Law while she was getting off the couch. Exiting the room she was in, relief flooded inside her when she seen the lights on in the room that was full of booze, nodding in approval she walked in. Grinning as she spotted Shachi and Nojiko who made themselves at home. Her grin widened "Sis! You won't get mad if I steal some Whiskey, will you? Shachi you don't mind?" she asked in a innocent tone. She was looking at the counter, a paper under a lamp grasped her attention, Nami felt curious wondering why she hasn't seen it when she walked in before. Thinking it might be important.

She walked over to the lamp, her gut clenched, when she took the paper out from under the lamp. The orange haired woman's heart sank, the happy face she wore turned into a frown, her chest squeezed. Nami asked nicely "Nojiko did anybody read this paper?" a fake smile appeared. Nojiko glanced at her shaking her head, she felt relieved "O-Okay thanks I was just curious!" the fake enthusiasm caught Shachi's attention, examining her new change of behaviour. Nojiko seen Nami's expression knowing she wasn't happy, she had an idea of what was on the letter frowning at her sister looking away.

Shachi gave her a quizzical look, the injured women slightly shrugged "It was nothing Zoro just left a little letter that's all." her voice was a bit shaky, the fake smile wasn't buying anything in the room. Shachi just looked down at the ground, trying to keep his curiosity in check, Nojiko tapped his shoulder without looking at him. Pointing to her sister, he looked at a Nami walking over to a box nestled in a corner, opening it taking a small peek. She looked more sad.

Nami got a good glimpse at the fat bottles of Whiskey, she wished Zoro didn't choose to break up at a worse time. Especially on paper "Shachi could you help me?" she asked warily, his gaze more quizzical, he shrugged unable to ask her what's wrong. The man smiled "Sure why not, but don't say I helped you either." lowering his hat covering his eyes, he walked over to her side picking up the box, taking it to her room without exchanging another word with her.

Nami thanked him before he left, closing the door. Her feelings were crushed Nami's throat formed a huge lump 'And to think I would have made everything better.. I was too naive, I should have listened and depended on him when i had the chance. My selfish choices won't get me anywhere.. I pushed him away, I lied and did unforgivable things, I don't blame him. If I keep this up I just might end up losing every person around me soon. God I wish things weren't like this.. Everything is so complicated.' she thought in distress, taking out a bottle plopping down on the floor beside the box that sat on the chair, opening it taking a long swig. Nami leaned against the wall, drinking taking the paper out of her pocket, reading the words over and over again. Devastated as hell with the words, all the sadness she felt turned into complete anguish.

It was all her fault, she knew it was. The mistakes she did weren't to be forgiven, regretting the choices she made accepting that she couldn't change them, Zoro have every right to leave and rather be friends with her. She knew why he wrote it on paper for him and her, they wouldn't be able to leave each other's side, Nami was stubborn enough to chase after him out the door. She thought about if she was ever going to get into another relationship, then the thought of her getting into one was more of a pain then the break up. Having a feeling no one would want her, or would want to deal with her.

Accepting that she would have to get her shit together instead, and deciding that getting with another person won't be possible, she was going to forget about relationships. Not wanting to share her feelings with anybody, Nor falling for another person knowing they wouldn't accept her. The tears fell when she realized that no one would love her, she felt like she wasn't worth being loved. As the dejection seeped into her core, Nami balled her eyes out and her heart was done for. The woman was going to do some cruel things, things she never imagined doing.

The next morning Nami didn't go to sleep, she continued drinking and crying, the woman already on her 4th box. She had pushed them out of the room quietly as she could, while Shachi and Nojiko slept with the opened liquor bottles in their hands. Strewn all over the couch, Nojiko's foot on Shachi's face. The poor guys neck was going to be sore when he woke up.

Nami was consuming the liquor like it was water, she wasn't satisfied with the feeling. Craving more, trying to drown out the anguish she felt, hating herself for being a disgusting woman. She cursed herself knowing everything she done backfired in a lot of ways.

Law woke up grumpy, to a servant that had a worried facial expression "Wake up sir there's a lot for you too uh see.. I don't think you will be pleased." he said sleeping man groaned "Is it something important?" burying himself into his blankets and pillows, the servant was wary "Y-Yes I think it will be important when you see it yourself." he paused when he saw the grumpy man in bed shooting him a 'Are you serious' look.

The servant nodded "Otherwise-" Law shot up from his bed, standing up, making the servant cringe when he held a hand up too stop him on his words. Law rubbed his eyes, he grunted "Please let this be an important matter or I'll fire you for disturbing my sleep. And being a lousy servant." the servant relaxed knowing it was super important. The sight was not going to be pleasant, the servant led him towards the room were Shachi and Nojiko were sleeping.

Law seen the pair sleeping disorderly on the couch, then looking down at the bottles of booze trashed all over the ground, and some in their hands. He was massaging his forehead feeling so pissed off "What the hell you bozos! I didn't say you could drink all night! No I never even said you all were allowed to drink all my damn booze! Or sleep in on my couch!" he shouted in anger.

They jumped at the loud voice, Nojiko kicking Shachi's face "Shut up you old geezer I was have a nice dream! It's all your fault I never met my Fairy Godmother! Ah! Shit dude I'm so sorry I kicked your face. By accident that is." she said in a apologetic smile, while stifling a laugh. Law face palmed himself 'Freaking idiots.' he thought in irritation.

Shachi was groaning rubbing his neck "Your apology not accepted, you don't sound the least bit sorry!" he yelled in agitation. They both groaned when they sat up, feeling the kick of the severe throbbing hangover, they both layed back down caressing their heads "Pipe it down pipsqueak It's all your fault, you forced me into a challenge damn bastard." Nojiko grunted. Shachi remarked "I won anyways you damn fiend.. And I did not force you into anything, you were the one who chimed in happily." his head felt like drums beating, feeling a wave of nausea.

Law ignored them, when the males jaw dropped, realization hit him when he noticed the boxes in the corner have lowered. "Shit.. That troublesome woman. Hachi you take care of them and serve them, I have something to take care of." he ordered the male, he just nodded.

Law walked to her room at a fast pace, throwing the door open. Hearing her sniffles, turning his head to the right. The dudes chest squeezed.

Eyeing the distraught Nami on the floor, clumsily drinking a Cognac bottle. She was spilling some of it on her chest, he grumbled "You stupi-" pausing, his eyes widened at the paper in her hands. Law rushed to her side, snatching the paper from her hands along with the bottle "That was not meant for you at the moment, and you are certainly going to sober up. Your not allowed to drink anymore not while your ass is healing, my patience is thinning with you woman. You are so lucky I have dealt with worse, that is why I'm able to tolerate you. Were showering your a hot mess, and I'll be there too keep you from going crazy." he sounded very furious.

She wasn't able to talk all the booze really clouded her mind, he picked her up stomped out of the room, rushing towards the stairs. Catching Nojiko's eye "Hey what the hell are you doing with her!?" noticing he was walking way to fast, she got up from the spot from where she sat, closing an eye and stumbling as the pain worsened. Trying her hardest to clear the hangover, Shachi who was sitting beside her groaned, clutching his head.

Nojiko started chasing right after him "Shut up, stay out of it don't come inside.. Otherwise you will get a good view of my body, and I don't want you to see me naked woman!" his voice fading as he entered Nami's room. She stopped, sighing in defeat 'Take care of her..' she thought, feeling worried.

He clenched his jaw "Your so obnoxious I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I wake up to my stock of liquor half gone, you got a lot of apologizing and redemption to do." he took off her clothes.

Looking for a something to cover her eyes, sighing not finding anything, he took his shirt off and ripped it blindfolding her, she was still crying her eyes puffy. He took the rest of his clothing off, turning the water on full cold "Man this water is going to be so cold. This is the worst, wake up Nami-ya." he quietly complained, putting her under the water while holding her still, he jumped in the tub with her.

Law felt the cold water grunting, wanting to jump out and drop her, But fighting the urge and getting used to it. Nami whimpered and squirmed trying to get away from the water, it didn't work when he grabbed her arms holding them in place.

It took them 20 minutes for her too sober up and snap out of it "L-Law! Let g-go of me I'm s-s-sober now this shits c-cold!" managed to yell while shivering, he let her go only to have her turn around wrapping her arms around him. He groaned feeling the Ice cold skin against his semi-warm body "Unhand me you damn feeble-minded woman, your so cold don't touch me! This isn't good I'll kill you for doing this. And you're naked hugging a naked man, nothing good will come out of this!" he tried to reason, as he shivered at her cold body.

She was trying hard to seep whatever warmth he had left, Teeth chattering "T-T-Turn the w-water o-off n-n-noww! F-Freaking m-moron! I d-don't c-care your w-w-warm. That's that stop t-t-talking and do something a-a-about it a-are-adly." she cursed, jumping on the man trying to avoid the water, he grunted trying to push her off, without making her arm bleed.

The man was being tickled the wrong way "N-Nami-ya! Stay still and stand get off of me, your seducing me you obnoxious w-woman! L-L-Let g-g-go!" he stuttered as he yelled, irritated that she kept a good hold on him. He felt himself getting turned on already "Let go! I'll turn it off already. It's u-uncomfortable.." his voice losing it's calmness, he gave up going under the water trying to reach for the knob.

She shrieked, squirming, holding harder onto him "Stop playing around hurry up! Stupid fool you're making everything worse!" she whined. Law was losing his patience, grabbing hold of the knob turning the water off. The man was shivering, panting "Get the hell off before I lose my mind." he growled, Nami shook her head pouting. She didn't let go she kept a good grip on him "It's c-cold.." she said while shivering, Law felt his face heat up, carefully getting out the shower while grabbing a towel.

He semi-rushed into the room taking the cloth off her eyes "Let go already, before I really do something I'll regret." he grunted, she let go he threw the towel at her face "Don't you dare look, I'll kill you." he threatened her in a malicious tone.

Law ran to the restroom, slamming the door shut grabbing a towel drying himself roughly "Damn you woman! Stay away from me and don't speak another word to me!" yelling at the top of his lungs, Nami felt irritated when she dried herself "But you're talking to me right now." the smart comment had, Law boost out the door running to his room.

"What's his problem geez.. Wait no nevermind pervert." she mumbled, her face red at the realization. She felt disturbed by what she did, but she was cold. Nami chuckled. Drying herself off, she laid on the bench without bothering to change, feeling the anguish come back. Her happiness wasn't going to be around for long.

Law changed into plain Black T-shirt throwing his Black Blazer with 2 vents, throwing on his black Trousers. He wanted to just show up to Doflamingo instead, not wanting him to question, the man was not having it. He grabbed his classic pointed toe leather ankle boots, fixing the Black Blazer so it was rightly fitted, the man reached for his silver Diamond Watch that was resting on top of his Montego Watch Box. Sighing in relief that he would surely grab a female to help him with his desires.

The male walked out of his room, heading back to Nami's room wanting to check on her before leaving. He walked in noticing that Nojiko was in the shower, the woman was whimpering he faced palmed himself having another problem on his hands.

He picked his pace up to check on her, opening the door. Nervously getting a glimpse of her wrapped in a towel, she was crying at the tub unable to get in "Hey you okay?" being a bit abrasive towards her, she looked at him tears streaming down her eyes "No get out!" the grief in her voice was strong.

He did as she said, he felt for the women who were both beautiful, but they both had some traumatic moment's that he couldn't blame them for being the way they were. Before leaving the room the man squatted beside Nami, Shaking her slightly "Nami-ya wake up real fast, will you be okay when I'm gone?" he asked quietly, Nami opened her eyes slowly "Hmm? Your leaving?" the dulcet tone had him caught off guard, the injured woman was tired reaching for his arm gripping the blazer softly.

"Don't leave, please stay here." she demanded tiredly, listening to the water run and a whimper, her brows furrowing. She shot up from her spot the blanket fell, Law got a full view of her glorious body "Nojiko are you alright!? Gah god my head." she complained, gripping her head groaning as she tried to stand up. Law held her in place on the bench "Nami-ya get back to sleep, I'll have Shachi help her. Don't worry." he tried reassuring her, reaching for the blanket covering her, relaxing at the words "Oh okay.." she said in pain, laying back down. Letting go of his blazer feeling weak.

Somehow he felt bad hesitating "Damn you.." He cursed, she closed her eyes "What changing your mind now?" she groaned in pain, the man shook his head "No. I'm not changing my mind." he said frankly.

He was going to leaving, already made his decision "I'll have Penguin watch over you, I will be back later tonight when you wake up please eat. It's not good to starve yourself stupid." he patted her head. Smiling a bit at her, Nami was being adorable.

She went back to sleep muttering "Your the stupid one." he felt a bit insulted, stifling a laugh as he got up from his position, walking out the room checking the time "Shit it's already 11 o'clock I hope this bastard doesn't come here." he said nonchalantly, making a call to one of the woman who only pleased him.

She answered in a elegant voice "Yes?" he grinned "Meet me at the bar, don't take long I'll be waiting." his voice smooth, he hung up walking towards Shachi "Hey your girlfriend needs you, she's unable to get in the tub." he said playfully, Shachi rolled his eyes.

"Screw you! She's not even my girlfriend, we both happened to fall asleep. And on top of it what kind of girlfriend kicks their boyfriend in the face!? If anything I would choose Nami as my woman personally. Who knows maybe I'd get a chance soon." he said in a serious tone.

Law felt a sting in his heart, schooling his face into a stoic mask again "Do what you please, just go help her sister dumbass." his voice sour, Shachi sighed heading towards Nami's room.

Not knowing what got Law in such a bad mood, speculating it was probably because he didn't have his house full of women. But all in reality it was what Shachi said that pissed off his friend, Law didn't know why he didn't like him saying that He'd get a chance, it just didn't sit well with him. The male felt the urge of wanting to kick his ass for the first time, he shrugged the feeling off hoping it won't come back.

Law walked away grabbing the keys to one of the his white Tahoes, yelling "Penguin!" the dude was napping on the couch, jumping at the echoing yell "Got damn it Shut up!" he walked out of the living room grumpy bags under his eyes "I'm so tired you don't even underst-" he shut up real fast, seeing the glare he gave him. Law was not having it.

I'm Uploading the next probably in the middle of the night, or most likely in the morning. I will try to not rush, but also try to upload as soon as possible... And not fall asleep tonight. Honestly I'm feeling more tired lately I don't even know if this story is getting better or not.


	6. Chapter 6

~(Chapter 6)~

The Doorbell went off numerous times "Someone must be so happy, to ring my damn Doorbell like that." He mumbled, walking towards the door slowly, taking a peek through the Peephole. Seeing a blonde haired man with thin curved white glasses, the lenses red he wore a white button up shirt. That was not fully buttoned with black trousers . Holding a slender, Light-olive skinned woman, just a bit tall. Her dark brown long slightly wavy hair pulled back, held by a beautiful white rose. A lock hanged on the side of her face, Law felt a salty taste build inside his mouth.

Penguin was right behind him "Doflamingo's here.. You gotta be kidding me, Penguin go upstairs keep the girls quiet if they ever get up. Keep your ears peeled!" he whispered loudly at the male behind him, Penguin nodded rushing back towards Nami's room.

Law opened the door with a scowl "Why the hell do you keep pressing the stupid Doorbell! Dammit!" he snarled in frustration, Violet who was wearing a white Belted shift dress, along with nude tie up block heeled sandals. Caught a bit of his attention, he was disturbed 'The hell is she wearing?' Law thought to himself. "Law calm down, who got you in such a bad mood early this morning. Was it the women or your pals?" Doflamingo questioned, chuckling at his sudden outburst of frustration.

Violet giggled behind her hand, Doflamingo had his arm wrapped around her. The woman was a bit glowy "None of your concerned, what is it that you came here to talk about?" his voice flat, thinking 'Can't your lady at least wear something respectful when she shows up with you? And it's not just the women, it's a woman… Aw very troublesome woman!' Doflamingo was not hiding how happy he was.

Law felt a chill run up his spine "I came here to speak about the news that's been going on in the underworld, Would you care to come outside?" he asked in sardonic voice, walking away from the door into the field to sit at his car. Law wasn't pleased too see him, in fact he wanted to leave him there on his porch already "Doflamingo, I'm in a bit of a rush to see someone. Can we talk about it at the bar?" he had an impatient look.

Doflamingo thought 'Who's the lucky girl today?' he felt a bit happy that he suggested it, Law was waiting for an answer, lighting a cigarette "Smoking again Law... Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if we have a few drinks." he was being thoughtful.

The day couldn't have gotten any more worse for Law, he had a rough long Morning and now a Doflamingo who was happy. He wondered what got him so happy, he knew it was Violet because Doflamingo always got what he wanted from her. His mind drifted to the chaotic night he had, he felt like forgetting about it since Nami was in the center of it, not wanting to think about her words.

The surgeon got inside the Black Limousine beside Violet who was already making out with Doflamingo, the male rolled his eyes feeling disgusted by the pair. Getting that Doflamingo would probably do more than kissing, Law felt a wave of nausea.

Law got out his phone from the pocket of his blazer, a grin spread across his face when he seen a text from the woman. The lady sent a text 'What's taking you so long? I will grow old by the time you get here!' he ignored the text, feeling glad that he was the one too make her wait. Since she was one of the women who made him wait most of the time, never even apologizing for it either, Law couldn't help it but pay her back.

Then his mind switched to Penguin, wondering if he seen them leave, instead Law found himself sending a small text to his friend 'It's alright I'm going to the bar with Doflamingo, just be awake too pick me up.' Doflamingo was going further than a kiss. Law cracked the black tinted window just a bit to ash out his cigarette, not paying any attention to them.

His phone rang the woman was calling now, he declined it sending a text 'Sorry a little delay I will be there in 10 minutes.' he sat the phone on his lap.

Smoking looking out the window, glimpsing a couple of Arlongs men roaming the streets, he felt a grin tug at his lips they all looked stressed. Law knew he did a excellent job taking Nami and her sister into his wing, he knew it was something that threw the underworld in cahoots, he thought about making Nami famous inside it since she was fit for it.

Nami was going to be his number one girl, but he didn't intend on sleeping with her or having any feelings for her, the man wanted to make the underworld crumble from the inside and out. Cora had mentioned it to him, that was his plan before Doflamingo killed him, he was working on the plan for years. But all of it came crashing down when Diamante caught him on the act and told Doflamingo about it, Law was going to finish what Cora wasn't able to and get revenge.

They arrived at the bar, Doflamingo was taking his time with Violet "Doflamingo I'm going inside you take your time." he was annoyed, Violet was basically screaming in his ear, Law drew another cigarette from his pack.

Walking towards the entrance of the bar, lighting it he spotted Zoro who was walking in, a arm draped over a black haired woman with glasses. Law couldn't help but speculate the man already moved on without even telling her for a while.

He thought 'Damn that quick? That poor girl didn't need him anyways. He is a unfortunate man that dropped a Diamond, luckily I will make the woman happy with everything she wants. Nami deserves better, what a jerk I can see why he was anxious too leave her right off the bat.' letting out a snort in amusement, Zoro was going to reap what he sowed. Law was not going to be any nicer then before. As he strolled inside the place Law notice the Bar was a lot rowdy than he anticipated.

Law got a glimpse of the woman he called for sitting at a table, she was playing with her drink, she had her chin propped on the palm of her hand. Her dark blue jean jacket hanged onto the back of the chair she sat on, exposing the strapless laced up crop top she wore, her body curves clear, she was basically eye candy. The blue mid waist jean shorts showing her soft creamy long legs. The black round cross strap stilettos she had stood out as her legs crossed, the woman's long black hair pulled into a ponytail, a couple tendrils of hair dangled in front of her long, angular face.

Law walked over to her, placing his chin on her slim shoulder, wrapping his arms around her "Did you miss me?" his voice gruff, the cigarette placed between his lip.

She was startled "Law don't do that, you know I hate when you do that. Yes I sorta missed you. What took you so long?" her soft charming voice soothed Law a little bit, he lightly smiled, pulling back. Walking over to the empty chair "I had a little visit, you will see. I'm not too sure if you will be happy about it." he informed, Law wasn't to happy about it either, he gave her a frown when she rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was going to be me and you, this is kind of disappointing. Since you came anyways, what would you prefer to drin-" he held a hand up, she scoffed "No it's my treat, I'll be the one to buy the drinks don't bother Nico-ya." she smiled. Watching him get off the chair and walk over too the Bar Front, she looked back at the drink she had in her hands, she shrugged her shoulders before downing it.

Law was waiting for the White Russian & The Nut Buster he ordered, he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to face a one eyed man who was grinning "Isn't The Nut Buster a little too strong? There's Everclear in that." his eyebrow arched.

Law scowled "Do you need to point out something that I don't already know Zoro-ya? Shouldn't you be somewhere else instead of bothering me." he turned back towards the bartender, who was eyeing him. He kind of perceived Law's attitude, Zoro was the type you'd want to be a jerk too.

Zoro snickered "Calm down just thought I'd be say something, who's that girl you came to see? Did you leave Nami and Nojiko unsupervised?" he questioned, Law gave him a dismissal wave not giving him an answer. Reaching for the drinks the Bartender gave him, he looked at the entrance to the Bar seeing Doflamingo with Violet walking inside "See you, Zoro-ya." his voice flat.

The one eyed male just shrugged "I had too leave her, the woman was holding me back on a lot of things." he remarked, the woman beside him elbowed his side "Your so cold, I could have waited years. That's so unnecessary if you truly want to help her than why did you leave?" she questioned.

Zoro felt a prick in his spine, he was going to regret leaving Nami eventually. He was a very unfortunate man, picking up a Dime that couldn't rival a Diamond, but he didn't know that "Tashigi you wouldn't have understand why I left her, being friends with Nami was the best thing I done for us both." he reasoned.

Tashigi gave him a pout "That's cruel, I feel bad for her." she said in a patronizing voice, Zoro grunted pulling her in for a kiss, whispering in her ear "Just let it go, I'm yours now." pulling away to order more beer. The woman just ignored him thinking about Nami, who was shouldering things all by her self.

Law handed Robin her favorite drink "Thanks Traffy." she snorted in amusement when he sent her a cold glare, he took his time settling in the chair "Oh hell no, just use my name. This will be the last I call you too see me, that's if you keep that up.." he warned.

The lady looked at him in disbelief, scoffing, Doflamingo appeared "Law we can talk now, sorry I got a little carried away." he plainly said, Law just bit the inside of his cheek remembering Violet was screaming in his ear "Sure, whatever what is it that we have to talk about?" the jaded tone grabbed Robins attention.

She got up from her seat, grabbing her jean jacket throwing it on. Walking over to Law's side sitting on his lap, giving Doflamingo the chair, she gave Law an annoyed look. He wrapped an arm around her waist too keep her secured on his lap, gripping her for a second before loosening his hold, while drinking The Nut Buster he ordered.

The male sat down, placing Violet on his own lap, she wrapped her arms around him staring at the pair "I was going to talk about Arlong's deal, in 2 weeks I want to take the deal. And a plan is already been set, anyways have you heard about the news of a few men in masks with his woman rescuing that sister of hers? That was an intriguing story. I can't help but take the offer in 2 weeks, within those 2 weeks." he leaned in, grinning maliciously.

Continuing in a gruff voice "I want those women in the palm of my hands, I want them badly I'll leave the search to you. Monet will handle the hospital on her own since she keeps pestering me about that orange haired woman. I got an ear full of it, I'm going to check on her tomorrow. Take as much time as you need, but I want them sooner than later they will be of some use to me." he laughed, Robin had a sweat drop form on her forehead 'This man is so absurd, those poor women.. I hope they get some help, he has inane ideas, this is who I'm tailing? I need to be much careful.' the thought of getting her cover blown, was more tougher than it looked.

The man had other things to tell Law about, but knew it wasn't the time and place to do so instead he kept it to himself. He was excited about the bloodbath that was about to take place in that meeting, Doflamingo had it all set and planned.

It aroused excitement inside his blood, he hadn't told the rest of the Family about the plan Nor Arlong's allys. The man thought about keeping it to himself until he got the chance to tell Law, no one could sabotage his pure bliss. No one knew anything. Yet.

"I expect everything to go smoothly." he jubilantly stated, Law gnawed at tongue while squeezing Robin without even knowing, he was displeased "Doflamingo I don't care about the story of what happened in Arlong's mafia or his women. So you plan on looking in on that woman huh. She is actually a good worker, but she has an ugly face I suggest skipping her I planned on making it to you. Monet always picks on woman who are hard working, in my opinion she will be of good use in the future, and I will look into those 2 lady's. But it will be awhile before I get good Intel on them. If Arlong's lady got help like that than she must be hiding with a mafia already, and I'm pretty sure it will be tough if I have to get my hands dirty. But I'll make sure everything falls in place, you trust me don't you?" he questioned the trust Doflamingo had in him. He was starting to feel a bit insecure with his decisions, but Doflamingo never suspected him of lying, Law wanted too be a lot cautious.

Also because Law was making sure he still had his trust, knowing his plans to overthrow the underground was going to be a lot tougher. That's what Cora wanted, he had his plan working since he was a teen, but Diamante caught him and told Doflamingo. His results were inevitable, the way Doflamingo chased him for weeks until he finally caught him.

This time things were going to be different, Law was going to do everything his way, without any of the Feds or Government helping. Knowing full well he will be facing years, or he'd get bailed out, but Law didn't want to chance any of the possibility's. So instead he wanted to die and reunite with Cora after completing his duty for him. Not only did Law want his sweet revenge, he wanted to finish what Corazon couldn't, It was a win-win on both sides. He wanted Cora to be fully at peace.

Nami was going to play a huge part in his plan, the ugly or beautiful way he didn't care, there was no other way around it. The girl was an important person, no matter what he was not going to get attached too her. He was going to win her over, but he didn't know what kind of woman he dragged into his home, his plan, he was not going to allow her too steal his heart. Well that's what he had thought.

Doflamingo leaned back on the chair, putting his hand on Violets thigh stroking it "Of course Law you wouldn't be my Right hand for nothing. An executive doesn't fit you, I have too much faith & trust in you. You're family, I wouldn't have any doubt in your judgment, I'm actually glad you thought about that woman saves me from wasting my time checking on her. About Arlong's woman take and do what you have too because everything needs to be smooth, I'd hate it if we have trouble along the way It'll spoil my plan." he genuinely said, Law relaxed a bit inside.

The male didn't know what Law was planning, of course he wouldn't know. That was cause he thought he won the favor of Law's perspective, Doflamingo didn't suspect him. Not even a bit. Law did a lot for him which is what , he was playing it cool since the beginning. After all he was a kid when he killed Corazon in front of him, but he didn't know he stirred some prejudice inside Law.

Law had his own ambitions, Doflamingo was naive to realize that, he was very unfortunate to bring the adorable kid under his wing. That same kid was going to unleash hell, unleash hell inside the world he created. Doflamingo was the mastermind to everything.

Robin put a hand on his hand squeezing it, Law realized his hold on her was hurting the woman, he gave her a peck on the lips before looking back at Doflamingo "Well then we'll talk about the plan in the following week to come. I'm in no hurry to know about it, there's way too many ears here. Are y-" he was interrupted when Doflamingo's cell phone rang.

He held up a finger, answering the phone "What is it now Baby." he asked in a polite way, Baby 5 on the other line answered "Doffy! I'm getting married in 2 days, isn't that exciting?! I found a handsome man. I love him so I wanted you to meet him right now before we get married!" she sounded so excited, the male grimaced "Of course I'd love to meet him right now, I'll be there in 10 minutes." he hung up.

Law already knew what Doflamingo was going to do, he checked his chamber to his gun "Law I have an important matter to attend to, I'd love too stay and chat with you, but I can't we'll talk when the time comes." he informed, patting Violet's thigh. Robin felt her gut clench, she wished she was able too stop him, do something, but she didn't want anyone knowing her true identity. Not even Law she actually liked him inside. She knew after her mission it was going to be over between her and him, it all made her sad.

The woman got off of his lap almost falling, Doflamingo caught her "Whoa be careful honey wouldn't want you to get a minor injury, See you later Law." Law gave him a nod, watching them leave the Bar.

Robin got off and returned too her seat "Well that was interesting, if I didn't know any better.. I take it you have your own plans don't you." she gracefully said with an eyebrow arched.

Law had already drunk the rest of his drink "I am going to leave that judgment up to you, I didn't come here to speak about my intentions. Now I came here to indulge myself in your 'company', can we leave after we drink to our hearts content?" his voice nonchalant.

The woman just nodded giving a wide sweet smile "Then I can't wait to take you home." she seductively teased, Law smirked. Ordering a ton of shots before he could truly enjoy himself.

It was 12:00 A.M Night Time Nami woke up to a noisy Shachi challenging Nojiko too another drink showdown, she wasn't exactly happy when she got up. The woman changed into a pair of Black skinny jeans and a Pink Tank Top, grabbing her Black Baggy Hoodie that fitted her a little big on her small figure.

She grabbed her black glasses, throwing the pair on her face as she walked out of her room, she was tugging her running shoes on. Nami multi-tasked throwing her hair into a messy bun, as she pulled the hoodie over her head, so no one was able to see her hair. Making her way unnoticed towards the door to the big home, she had a her .380 ACP on her waist hidden by the sweater she wore, checking if her pouch of money was in her pocket.

The phone she had was blown up with messages from Arlong, she blocked his number right away before she reached the gate too Law's house. She begged for the servants to open the gates, when she got past the gates she ran down the street, finding her way towards the back streets.

Nami felt the air change, it got cold, she was wide awake. The more she walked the deeper she was in the neighborhood, the streets where full of drug addicts.

A person came up to her, a muscular, childish freckled face, his eyebrow was arched he gave a warm smile. His black wavy hair grabbed Nami's favor, a red beaded necklace around him swayed a bit when he bent to get a good look at Nami.

The black button up shirt he wore brought out his looks, along with his dark blue baggy jeans "Sorry to bother you miss, but I need someone who I can do Professional Tattoos on. I have pictures of my work if you will like to see." she took the glasses off "Can I get a discount?" she asked, the male nodded.

He was a bit Tattooed, the man was indeed a cute fella, his voice pleasant "Take me to your place and let me judge. My name is Nami, and you are?" she asked flatly, he answered "My name is Ace." he smirked.

"Let me take you to my place, it isn't far from here just 3 houses down. I don't intend to do anything but Tattoo your body so don't get the wrong Idea." he said politely, she hummed. Looping her arm around his in a girly way, he furrowed his brows, Nami didn't hesitate "If I like the Tattoo's, I just might assign you to be my Artist." she was serious.

He chuckled "Your way too trusting. Nami aren't you at least a bit suspicious of me?" she shook her head, giving a slight smile "I know when a person has ill intentions, and I have a gun too protect me. So I'm okay." he was a little surprised, he smiled. Ace remembered a kind woman he encountered before, in a different way, she was in a horrible person's care.

Nami walked into his plain home, it was nice, almost like hers, but it wasn't really big as Law's, just a 2 story house. The furniture matched the walls, everything was black, he had only track fixture blue lights so it was blue inside and dark a bit.

The black sectional fabric couches looked so comfortable, she wanted to jump on them and see how fluffy they were. The black faux fur rug placed in the middle of the white tiled floor, in front of the couches, a black metal brass glass rectangular coffee table sat in the middle of the Rug. There was picture frames all over of him Tattooing people.

The orange haired woman wasn't surprised "Gee. Your house is so clean and tidy, I'm a little surprised usually Tattoo Artists have messy homes and their work strewn everywhere. I admit you won me over." she said in defeat.

She was pleased to see this man was different, different from all other Tattoo Artists Nami has seen over the time Arlong was getting Tattoo's from, she wished that she would have met him a while back. But little did she know the person in front of her was something else. Although Nami's sadness was still there inside her heart, she couldn't stop thinking about Zoro. Although such a big blissful moment came, but it didn't really change how she felt inside, she did miss him.

He chuckled "Wow I'm honored. Such a pretty girl like you already fancying me how nice, I'm really lucky." he said in a pleased voice, Nami just shrugged. Ace felt a bit happy that someone was actually taking him serious and his work, he was starting to like Nami as his customer, getting good vibes from her. But inside he felt like he heard her name from somewhere in the streets, he couldn't find out why. He figured that it would pop up soon.

She took off her sweater, walking towards the table that had a Tattoo Gun and a couple of inks that seemed to be extremely expensive. "Wow you really weren't bluffing, I kinda had the feeling you weren't." she was amazed by him, the male grinned "Where would you like for me to Tattoo? But first things first, what is it that you want?" he asked.

Nami thought about the Tattoo she wanted for a long time already, she gave a fake smile "A pinwheel and a tangerine." he couldn't understand why she wanted that, but felt it was bet is he kept his mouth shut. "I'll have to draw it out first.. So Nami is this your first Tattoo?" he wanted to know a little more about her, since she was cute after all, she caught his eye just a bit.

A hour later Nami was sitting on the chair at the table, enjoying the view of a concentrated Ace, her thoughts wandered to Zoro's letter. Her heart ached she let a few tears out, but she quickly looked away. She was waiting for Ace to finish on her arm, it was half way done, sometimes she would burst out laughing by Ace's jokes he was being goofy most of the time. Albeit her heart was actually dying, Ace was only telling her a little bit of his times at parties, seeing others in hilarious situations.

The 2 were actually enjoying each other's company, Nami spoke "Ace.. Can you do another one on my back? And one on my Leg?" she asked, her tone was lifting some of the bitterness she had.

He nodded "Sure why not, plus I would feel lonely if you left." she felt a little sad at that, wondering why he said something like that. Her phone rang, he stopped "Sorry, give me a second I'll answer this quickly." she spoke in a dignified tone.

Nami reached for the phone that sat on top of her sweater, that sat on the far side of the table , she answered "Hello?" her voice came off a bit rough, Ace kept working on her Tattoo. He shot her a warm smile, the male thought she was a interesting girl.

Law spoke in a irritated voice "Nami-ya where the hell are you!? I didn't say you could leave the house. It's unsafe to be out their get back here!" his patience was running much thinner. Inside he was worried that something bad would happen to her, for some sort of reason. Only because of the man hunts he seen, Law was a lot more irritated that she left, without permission, along with knowing that she was in potential danger. Nami was not even worried about it. He was stressed that Arlong's men have gotten too her already. Then he payed attention to the background noise that bugged him, hearing a familiar buzzing sound, he face palmed himself, what the hell was she thinking?

She laughed "Calm down you idiot, I'm safe. And I'm close to the house, I don't need you around all the time. Besides give me space and mind your own business, don't give me any crap. I'm safe why does it matter to you?" she became cold, Nami didn't liked the way he was talking to her. The orange haired woman was trying too have her a good time, without anyone having to protecting her.

She knew she was safe, not even worried about anything that could possibly happen. Law was being overly dramatic about her safety, that was how she felt. Nami trusted Ace, she only got good vibes from him. Not even the least suspicious of the man. The surgeon was already getting annoying, she put the phone on speaker, laying it beside her on the table.

The man on the other line sighed, forgetting how brash he was acting, Law spoke, his voice sour dripping with disappointment "Ha? Give you space.. Funny that you say that, I gave you space all day and half the night. This will be the last of me ever giving you space, I promise you that Nami. By the way, did you even know Nojiko is worried? I guess not since your busy to busy wanting your so called 'Space'. And If I'm taking care of you of course it is my business, you're the one being an idiot here. Nami-ya how are you sure you are safe?! Arlong's men are searching for you like crazy right now. Be reasonable you stubborn woman! It matters to me because if you get caught, my plan won't go as smoothly as I want it too be. If you want to kill Arlong you have to at least try and not get caught." he was more angry with her naive attitude, Nami was oblivious to what was actually out there. Waiting for her too show her face.

Nojiko was on her phone pulling her sisters location up, forgetting she still had her tracking app, while listening to Law talk to her sister. In such a bossy manner. She caught herself almost making a bitter remark at Law. However the male did scold her for letting her sister roam around. Without any protection he just assumed she allowed her too leave, not even bothering to ask her the details. The woman got a good ass chewing.

Law barely got back and it was 1 o'clock, she wasn't even home. He was worried that Arlong might have caught her, since he didn't know how long she was gone.

Ace thought 'Arlong… Hmm Arlong I know- oh shit Arlong?! Arlong?! So she is, what a huge coincidence.' realization hit him, the woman in front of him was the one he defended long ago.

He spoke quickly in a formal way "I know Arlong, but I don't associate with him. Long ago my little brother and I fought him before. So she is fine here, I'm just doing a little Art work on Nami. No need to feel worried, Nami is in good hands." Nami looked at him in disbelief, was it a huge coincidence? Or was fate playing her? Out of all things she gets good karma.

Her flat tone lifting in surprise "Y-You- Never mind that Law I'm okay don't worry about me, I'll talk to you later." she hung up, not giving Law a chance to talk back. Nami thought the Artist in front of her was much important, already putting what Law said at the back of her mind.

She then spoke in a gentle tone "You are that Ace!? Wow you grew a lot! That is surprising.. How is Luffy?" she gave him her full attention, Ace paused looking up at her, he nodded.

He frowned sitting back, putting the Tattoo Gun down, the male was a bit sad "I got separated from Luffy, I don't know where he is. And he thinks I'm dead, I haven't heard about him in so long. I already know how he processes things.." he spoke in a solemn voice, staring in her eyes. The gentleman quickly broke the gaze and went back to working on her arm, He was separated from his brother for 7 years, they were at a party and Ace was busy fighting with a bunch of thugs.

While Luffy was getting some brownies, which he thought were 'normal' brownies, he ate a whole batch, a bowl full of brownies. The boy was pretty baked. He couldn't find ace the whole night. Luffy didn't like the feeling since he couldn't stop laughing, nor could he find ace when he was fighting a group of guys in front of him. So he left instead while he took the bowl that had leftovers, since the brownies were delicious.

The high boy just ended up going to his friends house, without even bothering to look for him any longer, assuming he had died already. Luffy showed up at a blonde haired man's house, crying about Ace dying. Ace was drunk his phone broke from a thug who stepped on it, and the next day he woke up sore on a highway, with a Firefighter kicking him awake saying "Get up. We are getting calls about a dead body." Ace was dumbfounded that time. Since he was so drunk, he thought he'd at least be at home. Not recalling the moment he got on the highway, it was a horrible long night the poor guy had.

The Male didn't even bother going back to the same people, since they were the ones who set him up. For some reason he remembered before he got kicked out again leaving to another party, seeing Luffy not even getting surrounded. And finding a big red bowl full of brownies, talking about how good they smelt and tasted. All he thought about was if his brother was safe and okay, he was not expecting him to be in some type of trouble. After all his little brother could handle his own.

Ace didn't want to tell Nami that, he decided it was best to leave that untouched and put it behind him. Acting as if such a night never happened, every time he thought about it he would die in his own shame, the poor guy was embarrassed about the situation himself.

Nami frowned "I'm sorry that happened to you.. I hope you find him one day." her tone was nonchalant, cursing herself for being a cold person. But she didn't know what truly happened, Ace looked at her funny "You.. Why are you here? Didn't Arlong have a good leash on you? And why is your voice so flat, you used to be a happy camper." he furrowed his brows.

Nojiko found her location, she gave her phone to Law who was smoking a cigarette like it was his last reservoir. And drinking, yet again. He gave a curt nod, Law glowered at the road "Tch.. That damn woman, how did she even slip from under your noses?" he asked impatiently, his annoyed expression already showing.

Nojiko frowned, a wave of uneasiness came crashing down on her. Unsure of telling him, but she told him either way it was unavoidable "Me and Shachi where having another drinking contest.. And after we finished we went to check on Nami she was gone." she had a guilty tone.

Law felt even more angry "Tch. You idiots…. I swear." unable to speak another word towards them. He walked towards the door, the pair followed him "By the way, you are the idiot Law is talking about." Shachi remarked, still a bit drunk.

Even Law chewed his ass out, but he was the first one. The surgeon was pretty pissed about the whole situation, he was expecting her too at least be in her room. He was so disappointed in Shachi, not even expecting him and her sister to be having a drinking contest, out of all things they thought a drinking contest was only right thing to do other than keep an eye on Nami.

Nojiko sent him a glare "Shut it you fruitcake, this is all your fault." sticking a tongue at him, he was being childish doing the same back to her. He shot back "Your the most at fault not me, don't try to pin everything on me because you were in on it too." They continued arguing, after all the pair were drunk from their stupid contest.

Nojiko only noticed Nami was gone when she was changing into a new pair of clothes, she spilled a bit of liquor on her clothes. While she decided to chug a huge bottle of Bacardi, she didn't bother calling Law knowing how he wouldn't want to be bothered and kept it too herself. Even leaving Shachi in the dark, but when Law came home that was the first thing he did. The poor girl hoped Nami would show up soon, however she was nowhere inside the house. Not even around the field or in the pool.

Law's bitching kind of already pissed Nojiko off, he was sobering her up along with him. But she had no right to be mad, she was was the one who didn't keep a good eye on her sister, this wasn't the first Nami did this to Arlong as well. Nojiko was being overly lazy since they had been taken away from Arlong, she thought it was the time to drink her heart out.

The light-blue haired woman also couldn't help herself but relax from all the horrible years she spent with Arlong. But she did try to call Nami's phone, only to be declined numerous times. Then she actually started getting worried after a while of waiting.

The drunk trio walked out onto his field, reaching the car while Law listened to the pair argue about who's the bigger idiot, and at fault.

"Penguin get the car started we found her location! And do me a favor you 2 shut the hell up! You guys are giving me a huge headache." he growled, as he gave them a hard look, they piped down after that. Feeling the air tense up. They both didn't even speaking a single word in the car.

~(Meanwhile)~

Nami was thrown off by the question Ace threw at her, she answered warily "I got a little help, not to long ago, well it was yesterday… I'm sure you heard the news already, everyone must be talking about the men in masks. I wouldn't be surprised If you already heard the story, Arlong did have a good leash on me, but I managed to break it. I was happy about it, but something else happened." she broken his gaze.

Nami didn't want to touch on the subject, but Ace just couldn't help realize she was acting a bit off, it was obvious she was hurting, he didn't know why though. He seen her trying hard to sever the ties from those feelings, Ace found himself wishing that he was able to do something for her too get out of that slump she's in.

Then a thought came across him, he was giving it a second guess Ace was not to sure about it, thinking taking her out for drinks would put a smile on her face. Since it would help her take her mind off things and do a little bit of absurd things "Hey want to go out and grab some drinks? After we're done?" he offered.

The girl looked up at him already smiling "That's nice of you, sure after your done doing the Tattoo's. I'd love to go and have a few drinks or more." she started being intimate with the male. He chuckled as he went back to work on her shoulder, taking his time touching up on the Tattoo. Ace had the warmest smile.

He didn't think the short haired woman before, would have blossomed into a gorgeous woman. It was a surprise for him, feeling as if it was more like a gifted reunion. Ace wondered if she was taken, or even had a boyfriend he was more curious about her. He truly wanted to become best friends with the woman, knowing she would be a awesome person too have around, Ace had no intentions of looking at her in that way. Ace was just being friendly. Of course Nami needed a friend, one that she could talk to and have a deep connection with.

He suspected the man on the phone is the one who helped her, because the wound on her shoulder was bandaged properly. And some patches on the above the tank top of her back were perfectly patched up. And the way he spoke was enough to confirm he already has a roof over her head. Albeit he was a cold man, he already got the gist the man had ambitions of his own, having her around not just to keep her safe. Nor for her to kill Arlong there was something more to it.

However Ace was so glad that she got help, but his mind nagged at him why was she not happy? Why was she so sad? Why was she in the streets walking? Everything didn't click. It was a jigsaw puzzle that couldn't be solved. Not yet.

The orange haired woman stared at Ace, realizing how handsome he actually became "You got more handsome Ace, I'm glad I got to see you again. I'll gladly save your number in my phone." her voice a bit light-hearted, she gave him a smirk. Then he sent her skeptical look before sighing and giving her a smirk, pausing on the work pulling back.

He laughed "Your adorable, I guess it wouldn't hurt having you around. I'll take you up on that offer." giving her his phone, resuming yet again. Just so Nami could exchange the numbers on their phones.

Nami recalled the time she met him, he was with his little brother at the time when Arlong was making money off kilos of drugs. Right on the corner of Cocoyashi town, they were heading towards a movie theater, It was around the time Doflamingo gave him a good deal. Arlong was in a good mood, money came in like birds that chirped, the women he had pimped on their corner brought him 3 thousand dollars.

Every 2 hours Nami would have to beat one up if the other didn't bring back any money, Arlong didn't want too waste his time and energy on them, so that is why Nami was right beside him. It was a normal average Day for Nami, but for Arlong it was like gold raining down from the skies, Ace happened to spot them down the street, understanding that he was a mafia leader on the way he dressed.

Not any normal man would dress in a pinstriped suit with a tie tucked in, and have a golden chain on his neck, Nor would a normal man would have a cigar. Unless he was an elite, but he was with a pair of women in black, and tan khaki Dickies. The orange haired woman wore a white long sleeved shirt, along with the khaki'd pants, the other light-blue haired wore a white spaghetti strap shirt, with suspenders latched onto her black dickies. There lip liner and lipstick nicely done, albeit their eye brows and eye shadow were lightly shaded. They had black wide brim fedora hats. The whole group didn't seem to be synced.

Luffy was fooling around, however it because Ace gave him 'normal' Gummy Bears on purpose. That Day Luffy was so eager to have some of the gummy bears his brother made with liquor, but the clueless boy didn't know what was on them. Albeit they looked good and cool to eat, it was the first worst mistake he had ever made.

He didn't complain because they tasted so good, Ace did try too warn him, but the idiot didn't listen. Luffy was taking things into his own hands, which ended up with Ace trying too sober him up on a walk. Before they went and got to see the movie, that came out that Day. Luffy was a bit drunk when he bumped into Arlong, Ace pushed him when they were clowning around, on how Ace should pick a girl based on his little brothers judgement. They were pushing each other and joking around, the all of a sudden Luffy was pushed into Arlong, Ace had intended too do that. Just to see how the group would act.

Arlong got mad at the teen of course, Luffy gave him a cocky grin and a glare "What are you looking at? You big long haired freak." Nami was right beside Arlong with Nojiko, they both stifled their laughs, all of them looking away. Confirming Ace's suspicions, the pair gave a unhappy vibe when he stared at them.

The male was happy that the women who looked sad were laughing, he noticed they were around his age, eyeing their youthful beauty. Arlong was so angry about too kick Luffy's ass, when he then heard the girls burst out laughing, the man sneered, striking them with his fist three times.

Luffy lost his cool, he hated the way he treated the women, he treated them as if they were dogs "You piece of shit! How could you hit them like that?! All they did was laugh. Is that how you treat those women?! They are not your punching bags! they're women that are delicate.. They deserve better! You disgraceful bastard I'll teach you a lesson!" Luffy ran towards him, jump kicking his face having the male stumble into a trash can. "You little shit! Who do you think you are to lay a kick on me, do you know who I am!? I-" Luffy upper cut his chin, landing a opened palm on his ear.

The air impact on Arlong's left ear made him dizzy a bit, then Luffy quickly sucker punched his jaw not giving him time to hit back. He pulled back his opened palm striking it on his chest shoving the wind out of Arlong's lungs, he grabbed the man's head kneeing his nose 4 times. Luffy gave him a chance to regain his balance, once he collected himself Luffy charged at him aiming at his throat, squeezing his thyroid glands hard with 2 fingers, Arlong punched his stomach. Luffy stumbled, he seen Arlong running towards him. The male tackled Luffy getting on top, returning the punches.

 **~(While his brother was fighting)~**

Ace was shocked running to the girls side "Are you okay!? My names Ace and that's my little brother Luffy." he asked while giving their names out, but Nami gave him a glare whispering to him "Get away! We will only get into more trouble by you helping us.. Please forget about what happened here, it's normal for Arlong to do that. That's how we are treated everyday, We can't leave…" he felt his chest squeeze, feeling sorry for them on how ugly they got treated. The women were serious and that's what bothered him, he was watching their expressions change they were suffering.

Ace knew he couldn't do much either but fight with his brother, after all he was a young teen, saving them from a mafia leader would end ugly, Luffy wouldn't have a life either if they pulled a stunt like that. He felt unsettled, he didn't just want to leave the woman alone with that freak once they were done kicking his ass, his heart clenched a pang of guilt hit him, the thought of them leaving them with no help disconcerted him. But Ace knew he had no choice, he also didn't want to stand by any longer.

Making the best decision he ever made, he quickly spoke "What's your names?" he wanted to know before he kicked the man's ass, Nami looked at Nojiko who shrugged "Nami, she is Nojiko. My sister." she looked away, the tears in her eyes streamed down her pale cheeks. That was the first time anyone had talked to them like normal human beings, she wished inside her heart, she would get a chance to meet the 2 gentlemen again in the future.. That was if she ever had gotten the help she needed.

Ace turned his back on them "I hope one day I get too meet you girls again in the future, someone stronger and older that will have the power will lend you their hand. And give you the help you need, I guarantee they will give you beautiful girls a roof and the world." his passionate words gave Nami hope, it shined light on her heart.

He gave them a quick nod, jumping in on the fight along with Luffy they both boxed it out with Arlong. They both realized that he was not such a great mafia boss, since he let 2 teenage boys wiped the floor with his ass. Later on that Day, Nami was being drowned in the tub, she insisted on taking her sisters punishment thinking it couldn't be any worse.

Arlong only gave her a few seconds to breathe as he pulled her back up, only to slam her head into the wall not feeling content with the punishment, he started using a Cat-O-Nine tails with barbed wire attached to it. He usually loved using it on her on his happy Day's, but it wasn't that much of a happy day for him anymore, he did out of sadistic intentions. Arlong had no mercy, until her skin was bleeding on every part he stopped, the man even broken her arm in the punishment.

She was blessed to not get much scars, Nami only had just a few on her back, and none on her face luckily. They were not serious injuries most of the time, he only bruised her terribly, the cuts were semi deep, only enough to make her bleed a lot. The woman did have a couple scars on her scalp from Arlong splitting her head a few times with the Sjambok.

Nami couldn't help but feel good that Arlong got a good beating that day, she had a velvety tone "T-Thank you… Thank you for doing what you guys did that day, even though I gotten worse.. I thank you for doing the thing I wouldn't have been able to do." he looked at her, then he looked away. Ace always wondered every now and then after that time if she was okay, if she was alive, it actually broke his heart that a woman like her was getting tormented by a inhumane being like him.

Nami truly deserved better, she needed the support she couldn't get before, Arlong done so much to her that she went even low- rock bottom, breaking her own back to get just a tiny call from her sister, not even a visit was enough for 7,000. Arlong forbid it, It was like a huge miracle happening after another "What a cruel man he is… I'm actually glad that you got away. However I don't really know how badly he was to you guys… But I think I got the gist." he was sincere.

There was a knock on the door, Ace gave her a puzzled look "Weird, no one I know comes knocking at my door at this time of night. Hmm It could be a idiot looking for directions." he said in a thoughtful voice, he was finished with Nami's arm already.

She took her shirt off "Ace I want one on my lower back, I'll wait till you answer the door." he glanced at her, smiling feeling pure bliss that he gets to do more work. "Okay Nami!" he was cheerful now, walking towards his door, another knock on his door was louder and rough.

He felt irritated already, opening the door "Who the hell keeps doing that shit!" he shouted at the person who was standing in front of him, Nojiko slapped him "How rude you, you, YOUR THAT GUY!" she exclaimed. Nojiko was a lot excited too meet him, thinking his word's were just from a manga or movie, but in the end it all became true.

Throwing her arms around him "Oh my! You got so handsome look at you! I am so surprised, It's fate isn't it?" she squealed, jumping up and down. Suffocating the male in her cleavage, giving him a big whiff of the booze she drowned herself in, he almost choked on the smell. Giving how strong it was.

Ace pushed her away, gasping for air, his face red "Lady give me a breather got d-" Law pushed both of them to the side, not giving the man a second to finish his sentence. He rushed over to a Nami who was turning around.

She got off her seat, giving him a hard glare "What the hell do you want?" the flat tone she used stunned him. Law didn't think twice when he picked her up "Sorry Ace but this little girl is in trouble. She will have to come back tomorrow." his apology wasn't sincere, The man at his door sighed closing the door to his home.

Spotting her sweater and pouch sitting on his table, he sighed yet again. Throwing out the Needle he used and getting his Gun sterilized for tomorrow.

 **~(On the way back to Law's house)~**

Law had her sit on his lap, he growled "Since when did you start becoming so cold Nami-ya?" the surgeon was really upset, only upset with her change of attitude. She just looked away, trying her best to get off his lap, Nami gave him a dirty look when he placed his hands on her waist, firmly gripping them with his manly strength. He glowered at her, Law was losing his patience the male felt like giving her a slap on the face, but he knew it was not going to solve anything.

"Get your hands off of me, I didn't even say you can touch me you imbecile. If my shoulder starts opening back up it will be your fault for my slow recovery." Nami barked at him, Penguin shook his head taking his eyes off the rear view mirror, biting his tongue, Shachi's eyes went wide. Switching his glance elsewhere covering his mouth almost letting out a snort.

Law's gaze hardened, before he released her he gave her ass a hard smack, she yelped her face heating up in embarrassment. Nami looked at him puffing her cheeks, scooting away from him, whining "Nojiko~ he's so mean.. I just can't stand him anymore~." She clung onto Nojiko, she just busted out laughing rubbing her back.

"Perhaps he likes you and doesn't know it, and refuses to acknowledge it I would act the same. That's if I was cool and mysterious as him." she retorted, getting a shocked look from Law the 2 men busted out in laughter. They all heard Law and Nojiko protest, while Nami just cringed in embarrassment.

~(And so on)~

When they arrived at Law's house Nami ignored everything around her, marching back into her room, locking the door. The orange haired woman sat in front of the bench, hugging her knees as her amber eyes gazed at the ground, she was so upset with the world. Ace was the person who she felt herself get comfortable around, the feeling of uneasiness around Law grew. She couldn't point her finger on it, her heart was damaged Nami didn't want to be there anymore, all she wanted was too run away and get away from everything. Her heart was just being poked at, Ace didn't do any of that, he was genuinely concerned for her. The man knew what he was doing, she wanted his comfort.

Law was like a bug to her in a way, she was disturbed by him, the feeling of being used overwhelmed her that very thought haunted her. Nami was incredibly afraid of being tossed aside after she has given him her help, it didn't seem right for her to get close too Law, Nami knew deep down it would be the worst mistake she ever made.

Also because something inside her just resented him, inside Nami felt cold like it's him damaging her soul more, It did affect her when he was around. That annoying feeling of being drawn in too him was strong, she felt her throat squeeze and tears filling the brim of her eyes. She realized the talk Zoro had with him bothered her more than anything, the orange haired woman refused to talk too him.

"But after you're done using her, what are you going to do? Dispose her as you please." the word's echoed in her head. Haunting her.

She heard her door being unlocked, Law walked in with a bottle of Whiskey in his hands "Listen to me. I have some News you will like to hear." she didn't look at him, still staring at the floor "What news is it? If it's about Arlong don't take your time telling me. Speak already, and get out when you're done." he sighed, walking over to the spot she sat at. Placing himself close to her, she was displeased with the move he made.

Nami tried scooting away slowly, but it was too late when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body close. She looked up at him smelling the booze as he exhaled, her face twisted in disgust when she got a whiff of girl perfume, she was anxious to get away from him. Nami wanted to shake off the warm gesture, it irritated her, but she guessed if she tried getting away he would only tighten his hold.

Law knew she was incredibly hurt from the letter Zoro wrote, he didn't question her because he seen it in her eyes. He read her heart like a book.

"Your going to need someone too lean on at least, and I'm not drunk Nami-ya." tightening his arm around her, confirming her thoughts.

He took a long drink before continuing in a soft voice "Well Doflamingo is taking Arlong's offer in 2 weeks. Meaning I'm supposed to be on a man hunt for you already. Tch. Thing is I heard from other sources of my own, that Arlong has been Allied with the BlackBeard mafia.. They're out there looking for you like crazy, which is why you got a rise out of me. Dont expect me to be lenient with you from now on, things are about to get really bumpy from here on out. And I need you to stay inside if you like Ace can come over instead, it is really dangerous. It's dangerous for you if you get caught also for me, and I kinda enjoy taking care of you. Just so you know I prefer you not getting caught. Bad news is Zoro-ya will be there, meaning his boss is going to start up a huge scene that makes our plans complicated. Ace will need to attend to stop that other mafia for making it hard on us. And I think the boss has some ties with him." Nami was indifferent which got Law flustered.

Nami wanted to be alone, so it wasn't entirely her fault for being indifferent about the news, only because she felt like it was the best thing for her. The surgeon didn't really comprehend why she was treating him different from the time they met. It was as if he was interacting with a Stranger. Somehow he felt a little hurt by the cold gesture, but it also bothered him, he really understood her pain in a way.

Law didn't know entirely what she went through before, but he wanted to know it deeply nagged at him, he wanted to rethink about his own plans.

He didn't know why Zoro's breakup truly affected her, he was scumbag and didn't even deserve her. Law was lost, she was lost too she didn't know what else she could do once they were done with everything. Also she was just being a complicated woman, Nami and her sister were going to be alone, and she seen how Nojiko was getting attached already.

It didn't bother her since Nojiko was truly happy and just enjoying everything, Nami couldn't blame her since she was the witness of her despair. Perhaps she really needed someone too love her, since being free wasn't enough for her. Nami was alone inside, that gap was being patched up with a void of nothingness.

Law was expecting Nami to be at least a bit happy, but it wasn't going to be easy, he knew it was going to be hard. He frowned at Nami who just stared at him, he stroked her hair softly. He gaped back at her this time with warm eyes, Law got a little lost in her shiny amber eyes, he spoke in a gruff voice "Nami-ya I get why you are upset I really do, but why be upset over him? He wasn't as good of a boyfriend as you thought. He already moved on, my best advice is that you try waking up the next morning and think about how to overcome your trauma. I can't always be with you in the shower. Nor forcing you to do things every time, that makes me look like the creep here. Wouldn't you be happy to sleep in a bed for once? Zoro-ya may have won your heart over, but there's plenty of other guys who will f-" she looked away, her heart was bleeding inside. The words cut her heart open, Law was unaware of that, his advice opened something back up that he shouldn't have.

She started sniveling, the hot tears flowing down her cheeks, Nami shook her head slowly. Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, she tried to crawl away and curl on the ground, but instead he embraced her, letting go of the bottle in his hands. He got on his knees moving from the spot he sat on, giving her the warmest hug, rubbing her back firmly feeling her jerk as she sobbed.

The man was not drunk anymore, he was sobering up, he felt a little squeeze in the pit of his stomach, hearing the devastated Nami cry out the words "Noo don't say that.. No it won't happen. No I won't get into another relationship!" she refused to listen to the last words. Her hand mover up to his shirt, she clenched it in her hand, as her other arm wrapped around his neck, Nami hugged him tightly.

Law couldn't help but feel bad, he listen to her cry her heart out "Law there is no one else out, there is no one out in the world who will like me, nor do I intend to get into another relationship.. So why bother saying that? A lot of guys will just avoid me, there is no way I can move on so quick. I know I did some disgraceful shit, but I had a reason. No matter what I say or do I'm just as bad as any other female who is doing those things intentionally, without a reason. I'm a disgusting being that truly doesn't belong here, you don't know how mu-" Law interrupted her.

"Nami-ya stop. Don't talk about yourself like that, I can't really listen because it isn't true. The truth is your a great girl and very kind hearted woman, you do belong here. Not many girls are like you, there are some that are just disgusting but you? No not even close. You have everything a man could possibly want if their eyes are not set on just one thing, if you feel like that take yourself out that slump and dust it off. Dust it off with Class be a bit open, I know you can go back to smiling and being happy. Honestly I just met you and I already feel like I know you, Stop saying that no ones wants you. Something could happened for a man to want too give you love, to give you the world, give you everything you wished for. Even the warmth you couldn't find before. In my opinion I think you are just perfect, who cares if you slept with other guys for money you had a big reason, who cares if he moved on he just wasn't ready to give you a chance. It won't matter because in the end of the day you will look at those things and laugh it off, you can do that soon or later. Nami you can pick either one, but be happy don't let something hold your happiness back. You will enjoy the rest of your life without him, he was temporary, but their will be another person who will love you eternally. You may not be able to move on fast, but eventually you will." he tried to encourage her, and give her the best advice he could give. Law was going to make her get up on her feet again.

Nami looked at him with pursed lips and tears in her eyes "You s-sure about that?" deep down she had a big feeling Law was lying, but he nodded.

Watching her cry even more, he sighed feeling super guilty already. Law was trying his best, deep inside his heart, she was already getting to him. He vowed to himself to not get close, but he felt like he wasn't going to get very far with that vow.

"Liar.. Just stay away. I don't even want to see your face." her voice grim, Nami was in denial. She pulled away, stifling her sobs only to have them come out as chocked sobs Nami crawled away from him, she rested on her knee's burying her face her hands. The suffering she felt deepened, she couldn't breathe when she let out a long sob Nami felt him behind her. Law didn't listen to her, instead he turned her around lifting her up in is arms, he laid down with her on the bed. Letting her bury her face in his chest.

Law yanked the strings that sat on the side of him, having the curtains fall down. Only to have the bed darken, he pulled her body up against him with a sigh, the surgeon refused to leave her alone in the room. Noticing she was only going to keep on crying, if he left it would've escalate into something horrible.

Inside he knew he had screwed up, big time and that was his price he had to pay. She had to know, otherwise she would have tried running back too him, Law prevented that scenario from happening. He gave into her feeling something inside stir, Law gave a kiss on her forehead tightening his hold, he took the hair tie the bounded her hair in a bun. Letting the soft tendrils of hair fall loosely on the bed, he continued to stroke her hair, placing his chin above her head, Law relaxed trying not to let a hangover grow as he comforted her. Nami cried for an hour until she fell asleep with Law who was comforting her, he was exhausted from the wild sexual intercourse, he had with Robin. He thought that was the last time he was ever going to have sex with anyone. Nami's recovery meant everything, the women were not special enough to have his time.

Since Nami was much more important and he was going to keep her around him at all times, well that's what he had planned, but something was going to change that.

Law felt a connection growing, he was going too start focusing on her alone, his attention was only going to be for her. Only her, other females will not be able to grasp it anymore. He was officially out of reach.

Note: ROBIN'S AND CORA'S BACK STORY'S WILL BE REVEALED IN THE ONCOMING CHAPTER'S! So for anyone who doesn't know about the Sjambok or Cat-O-Ninetails, uh it's weapons.. Used for torturing, some old anthropology stuff. They used it to punish people in the old days. The elite's probably use them on their slaves and such now a days, that's if you're aware of the stuff that's happening now. And are wide awake, don't forget to leave your thoughts. I know I suck, but I would love too hear it from you guys. I can careless at the moment if its rude, I don't know if this story's interesting. I was thinking maybe my ass should stick to reading instead of writing fanfics, it depends on the reviews :) You all will help me with the honesty.


End file.
